


The Hangover宿醉

by SlashCat412



Category: The Wolf of Wall Street, the details
Genre: M/M, leobey, 李托
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCat412/pseuds/SlashCat412
Summary: 因为一场宿醉，Jordan和Jeff的人生朝着不可控的方向狂奔而去
Relationships: Jordan Belfort/Jeff Lang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

这事儿，真他妈，不对劲！  
Jordan脑子里迸出的每一个词都伴随着酒精和可卡因带来的眩晕感。  
这只是一场宿醉而已，非常常规的宿醉，最多就是加了一点刺激的药物效果而已，看看现在的情况：乱糟糟堆在床底下的衣服，纠结成一团的红色法兰绒被褥，上面还带着某种玫瑰精油的味道，以及陷在被褥里同样纠缠成一团的两具赤裸的、黏糊糊的身体。  
但是，不不不，这事儿不对劲，Jordan再一次这样想道。  
他现在像是刚经历了2000米的高空急速降落，身体的每个细胞都充斥着一股舒畅的疲软感，这表明昨晚他的的确确进行了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
问题是，跟谁？  
Jordan收紧了自己的胳膊，他怀里的这副身体挺瘦的，肩背的骨头对于他来说有些硌人，腰部的线条摸上去并不柔软，胸部也不够丰满。  
好了，Jordan想，这事儿不对劲的地方就在这儿了。  
对方，根本，没有，胸。  
Jordan花了一分钟时间消化了已经发生了的，准确来说现在还持续在发生的事。  
他从来只环抱胸围32D金发妞的臂弯里现在躺着一个男人。  
一个男人。  
他，他妈的，睡了一个男人。  
对方无意识地把手抬起来搭在了Jordan的脖子上，Jordan明显地感受到对方手指上一小块圆滑的、金属质感的玩意儿，在无名指上。  
好极了，还他妈是个已经结了婚的男人。  
Jordan想自己昨晚一定是吞了一整瓶的可卡因，否则他怎么会放任自己把老二放进一个男人的身体里？而且看起来还把对方干了个欲仙欲死。  
他一定是吞了一整瓶的可卡因外加半瓶的“忽得”。  
这时候埋在Jordan肩窝里的那颗脑袋动了，他在Jordan胸口狠狠蹭了两下。  
“……操。”  
这是这个男人醒过来说的第一句话，用他柔软的声线骂了一句脏话，这让Jordan恢复了一点印象，具体来说，是昨晚的叫床声。  
对，带着哭腔的、压抑的呻吟，摇摇欲坠的颤抖声线，Jordan得承认那听起来挺迷人。  
但这并不能解释现在的情况，他不可能光因为这个就把人拐上床，光凭着这点叫床声就跟人翻云覆雨一个晚上，一个晚上啊哥们儿！  
他一定是嗑药嗑得找不到北了。  
“操……这是哪……”  
这是Jordan怀里的男人在今早说的第二句话，听上去清醒多了，有些沙哑的声音依旧闷闷的，显然还无法摆脱体内残余的酒精，而且看上去跟自己一样都对昨晚发生的事情十分茫然，甚至毫不知情。  
“嘿，老兄，我觉得这儿肯定存在着某些误会，我们昨晚似乎都疯过了头，很明显要么是我嗑多了药，要么是你喝多了酒，否则正常的情况下……”  
Jordan在试着解释的时候他怀里那颗棕色的脑袋终于仰了起来，他看到了一双蓝眼睛，一双湿漉漉的，蓝得要命的眼睛。  
哦，去他妈的误会，Jordan想。  
然而对方甚至没听Jordan把话讲完就直接裹着床单摔下了床，Jordan由此看到了对方暴露在外的皮肤上各种凌乱不堪的痕迹。  
“你他妈是谁！这他妈是哪！”对方激动地尖叫着，他把自己整个摔进了一堆衣服和柔软的羊毛地毯上，赤裸的身体跟红色的床单纠成了一团。  
“这儿是我的房间，别那么激动，老兄！”Jordan不得不用高一倍的音量冲他吼，同时盯着对方现在还红肿着的嘴唇。  
“我是Jordan！你记得吗，Jordan！昨天那该死的派对的主人！”Jordan冲他喊道，同时想起了那张嘴含着自己时候的感觉。  
那感觉太他妈爽了。  
但对方似乎并不关心Jordan叫什么，他捂着脸把自己缩在那团混乱的布料中，“我的腰疼死了，还有我的……靠！”  
天啊，这宝贝儿看起来快哭了，Jordan在犹豫着要不要下床去把这小家伙抱在怀里，再拍拍他的背。  
“你，别他妈过来。”  
在Jordan一只脚碰上地板的时候，坐在地上的人抬起胳膊横在了他面前，同时往后挪了挪。


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff Lang觉得自己真是倒霉透了。  
他的头很痛，腰也很酸，还有他的屁股……更糟糕的是他和他的妻子还在协议离婚中，然后他就出了这样的事。  
他看着眼前这个叫Jordan的家伙，说实话他对这个人几乎没有印象，就算是现在，在他们完事儿之后。  
是的，看看现在的情形，用脚趾头想都知道自己跟这个男人做过什么，Jeff甚至连欺骗自己的欲望都没有，关键是事情究竟怎么发生到这个地步的？  
他现在能想起来的就只有昨天海滨派对上那些粉色的气球！  
“我不是该死的强奸犯！”Jordan对他说，他胡乱扯过一件堆在床脚的浴衣裹在自己身上，“至少先告诉我你叫什么名字，我觉得我好像见过你。”  
“Jeff Lang，你当然见过我！我是你朋友Rebecca的大学同学，我们都出席过她的婚礼！”  
“那个性感火辣的黑妞？喜欢穿黑丝胸部很大的那个？至少有D的那个？”  
“是的，那个性感火辣的黑妞，喜欢穿黑丝，她的胸实际上只有C，但她可以让她看上去有D那么大。”  
Jeff气恼地把自己的牛仔裤套上，他找不到自己的皮带了，“糟透了，真是糟透了！”  
Jeff光着上身绝望地坐在地上，他使劲抓着自己的头发，试图以此把自己整个提起来再狠狠摔到地上似的。  
“好吧好吧，Jeff，哥们儿，很明显你已经结婚了，我想我们在昨晚错误的事情发生的时候都不大清醒，很不清醒，这是个意外，我不会告诉你的妻子……或者丈夫，这一页就让它这么翻过去，怎么样？”  
“我的妻子要跟我离婚了，Jordan先生。”Jeff抬起头，他在“妻子”这个词上加了重音，“两天后我就是个离异的独身人士了，我本来只是想出来找点乐子好让自己暂时忘了这码事，好好开心一个晚上而已。”  
他把自己的脸埋在掌心里，“我都不知道昨天有没有吃到那个鱼子酱，我一整个晚上都在追着那盒鱼子酱跑，但是托盘总是被人拿走！FUCK！FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK！”  
Jeff在后半句的时候声音控制不住地呜咽起来，他骂了一连串的FUCK，就在他骂到第七个FUCK的时候，最最糟糕的事情发生了，Rebecca，Jordan的老朋友，Jeff的老同学闯了进来，她的身后跟着许多人，有Jeff的大学同学和Jordan的四个兄弟。  
“Jordan！你睡到昨天那个金发妞了吗？还有，你看见我的同学Jeff了吗？我一整个早上都在打他的电话但是——Holy Shit！”Rebecca冲进来的时候直接尖叫了出来，同时拿出她的手机把眼前的这一幕拍了下来，她转身冲着她身后的一大波人喊道，“你们的老板睡了我同学！Jordan！他妈的！睡了！Dr. Lang！”  
紧接着门外传来一阵又一阵意味不明的欢呼声。  
“他们在兴奋什么？”Jeff问。  
Jordan黑着一张脸，“没什么，他们只是想兴奋而已。”  
他走到房间门口，用比欢呼声高一倍的音量吼道，“都！他妈！给老子！滚蛋！否则我明天就用榴莲一个一个地艹烂你们的屁股！”  
Rebecca被Jordan推出去之前对Jeff眨了眨眼，“恭喜你Jeff！你傍上了一个阔佬！”  
“我没有！”Jeff尖叫着回应她，他的声音被淹没在混乱的欢呼声、口哨声和叫喊声中。


	3. Chapter 3

这只是一次普通的宿醉事件。  
Jeff这么安慰自己，这没什么的，远远比不上他上大学时候闹得最疯的一次，虽然那次他们一群认识或者不认识的人只是聚在一起喝喝酒，然后吸几口大麻而已。  
“起码这次是在宾馆里。”Jeff无力地对站在宾馆门口的Rebecca说，“我十八岁的时候参加的那个毕业派对，我跟人甚至在游泳池里就搞起来了，完了我们还在人家爸妈的房间里来了一发。”  
“嗷——Jeff。”Rebecca怜悯似的伸手揉了揉他的头发，“被一个不认识的家伙破了处，跟离婚前两天因为宿醉被一个刚认识两小时不到的家伙睡了，我不知道哪个更可怜。”  
“当然是前面，看在上帝的份上！我那会儿还是个处！还是个直的！还纯情得不得了，连个女孩的胸都没摸过！”Jeff在车里控制不住叫起来。  
他不知道自己干嘛要在这会儿说这档子破事儿，大概因为两次都一团糟的缘故，他的腰现在还是酸的。  
“拜托，Rebecca，如果你还当我是朋友，而且还有那么一点点人性尚存，别把这件事——嘿！等会儿……”Jeff在等红灯的空档瞄了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的Rebecca，后者正低头飞快地敲着手机。  
“Rebecca……”  
“什么？”  
“别告诉我你把这事儿放到你的facebook上了。”  
“哦……这个——”Rebecca对他露出一个颇有魅力的笑容，“如果你有facebook的账号的话，我想它现在一定已经爆了，亲爱的Jeff。”她在下车前亲吻了一下Jeff的脸颊。  
然后从那一刻开始，接下来的一个星期内，跟Jordan上床这事儿轰炸了Jeff可怜的亲友圈，短短几个小时，这事儿传遍了他周围的所有人。  
“嘿，Jeff。”Nealy从房子里出来，她是来收拾她最后的那点东西的，她瞪大了她的眼睛，不可置信地看着Jeff有些僵硬的动作，“哦天，你真的——我天……”  
“看在我们同床共枕了七年的份上，Nealy。”Jeff有些绝望，“别提这个，我只是宿醉而已，没什么大不了的。”  
“可你上一次宿醉的时候也被一个金发的基佬给上了，Jeff。”Nealy说，她的声音跟Rebecca一样充满了诡异的怜悯。  
“那是二十多年前的事了……等等，谁告诉你这个的！？”Jeff叫起来。  
“Rebecca，五分钟前在她的facebook上说的。”  
“你，建了个facebook的账号？”Jeff气愤地把他皱巴巴的公文包和自己一起摔在了沙发上上，“我恨社交网络！”  
“嘿，振作点，亲爱的。”Nealy坐下来摸了摸他的脸颊，“刚才Jose来电话了，他想给你介绍个赚外快的活儿。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你需要一个药剂师，Jordan。”  
“给老子滚远点儿。”  
Jordan现在心情很好，他的证券公司又超额完成了目标，现在他的办公室已经外面操成了一团，字面意义上的操成一团，Donnie这个小胖仔又叫了一群妓女过来，所以当他的女秘书提出有关“药剂师”的提议后，Jordan只是愉快地让她滚蛋。  
Jordan甚至不相信这话是从他那生殖器不离口的秘书嘴里说出来的。  
“我是说真的，给老娘滚去找个药剂师，你这个月撞毁了多少车子，上个月你还把新车开到游泳池里，昨天你差点把我的头发给剃了。”  
“那下次你看到我拿剃毛刀的时候躲远点儿就是了，我不需要什么一天到晚在我耳边喋喋不休的药剂师。”Jordan龇牙咧嘴地表示他的反对，“他们会拿一堆数字折磨你，我在公司里天天对着财务报表和屏幕上的交易点，然后你他妈的居然还要让我在工作之外继续忍受这种精确到小数点后十六位的数字！”  
“好吧，那就给你做个选择题，找个药剂师，或者让我在你下次拿着剃毛刀对着我的时候直接切了你的小Jordan。”  
Jordan眯起眼睛，对着他的女秘书看了两秒，她绝对干得出那事儿，而Jordan也绝对会在下一次嗑high了后第二次拿剃毛刀对着她。  
“给我找个棕色头发的，要蓝眼睛，胸围至少要36D以上。”Jordan最后妥协道。  
他看到他的女秘书翻了个白眼，“呵呵。”  
实际上给Jordan的药剂师她早在上个星期就找好了，一开始她压根对找药剂师没抱什么希望。  
“要给我的老板找个药剂师简直就是天方夜谭，除非来个年轻时疯过一阵后才乖乖当个名不见经传的小医生，而且在业余时间还会吸几口大麻的那种。”她跟她闺蜜随口抱怨了这么几句，但是就是这么恰巧。  
“嘿，我认识一个这样的医生，他是我朋友的表亲的大学同学，他们大学的时候闹过所有的医学院。”  
于是Jordan的药剂师就这么定下来了。  
“今天下午三点，给你排出了十分钟的时间去见这个药剂师。”  
“十分钟？你他妈的在跟我开玩笑！这事儿他妈的根本就没有商量的余地了是不是？”Jordan冲他的女秘书抗议道。  
“别逼逼了，你知道找到这么个有些道德沦丧又努力徘徊在正常范围内的医生有多难吗。”那个行事彪悍的秘书利索地甩上了门，心情十分愉悦地在一堆酒精和裸体男女中间打开了她的facebook。  
“What the motherfucker……”


	5. Chapter 5

老实说，Jordan极度排斥医生之类的职业，他们总是在Jordan耳边喋喋不休地念个不停，不要做这个不要吃那个，blablabla。  
“我讨厌医生。”Jordan说，他坐在自己的办公室里，坐在他旁边的Donnie刚嗨过一轮，现在还没回过神来，而他却要见什么该死的药剂师。  
“听着Donnie，不出三天，我他妈绝对能找出个理由炒了这什么鬼的药剂师！”Jordan捶着桌子，“老子！他妈的！讨厌！药剂师——”  
“你好？Jordan Belfort先生的办公室？”  
“是的，不管你是谁，给我滚出去。”Jordan不耐烦地对着站在门口的那个黑人说，“你就是我的药剂师？那更要滚出去了，我永远、永远、永远不会雇什么该死的，药剂师！”  
“不，误会了，我不是。”那个面相老实的黑人无辜地摊摊手，“您的药剂师Jeff Lang先生不知道出了什么事，都到门口了突然死活不肯见你，我另一个朋友正想办法把他绑过来。”  
“那就别——等一等，谁？”Jordan把身子转过来，透过玻璃门看到在大堂正挣扎着想往门口去的Jeff。  
那位三天前因为宿醉而跟他干得找不到北的Jeff。  
有着水汪汪的蓝眼睛、高潮的时候会夹得他欲仙欲死的Jeff。  
“他被录用了。”Jordan说。  
还没从药效里清醒的Donnie趴在办公室的门框边，看到正在被架过来的Jeff，迷迷糊糊地扑上去拍着Jeff的肩膀，“嘿——你不是，不是那天跟Jordan在宾馆大干过一场的医生吗！”  
“我他妈的要离开这儿！”Jeff憋红了脸尖叫道，他鼓起来的脸颊像只愤怒的仓鼠，而且像是被人生生从医院里硬拽过来的一样，他还穿着白大褂。  
还穿着白大褂。  
“合同里有‘工作时间必须穿白大褂’这条吗？”Jordan问他的秘书。  
“没有。”  
“把这条加进去。”  
他的秘书又翻了个白眼，她把堵在办公室门口的Donnie一脚踹开，“恭喜，你被录用了，Jeff Lang医生。”  
“去你的！”Jeff愤怒地冲坐在办公桌前的Jordan比了个中指，Jordan冲他笑得像只面相憨厚的贪狼，“我他妈，不干！这份工作！”  
“可你已经签了合同了，Jeff。”那个老实的黑人，Jose温和地拍了拍Jeff的肩膀，“你忘了你前天晚上喝多了，我大学同学的表亲的朋友的闺蜜把合同送过来的时候你看都没看一眼就签了。”  
“……”Jeff捂住脸，看上去快哭了，“违约金多少。”  
“除非你卖身给Jordan，不然我觉得你赔不起，Dr. Lang。”Jordan的秘书回答。  
Jordan决定给自己的秘书加薪，再送一车的可卡因。  
“我觉得这两样没——区别。”Donnie傻乎乎地笑着接腔，“对Dr. Lang来说没有任何区别。”  
“……赔不起我他妈的还能自杀！”Jeff最后怒吼道。


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff决定从今天开始对大麻和酒精这两样玩意儿深恶痛绝。  
是的是的，他之前确实还在待业中，因为他打算和Rebecca以及她的丈夫一起开一家私人诊所来着，所以他先辞了医院的工作，但是那家诊所的装修慢得就跟树懒一样，整改同意书、卫生检查程序、表格表格表格，以及所有的一切把Jeff的待业时间无限拉长，偏偏Nealy还正在跟他离婚，所以Jeff这段时间完全处于无所事事的状态，他连在家当个煮饭的人夫都没机会。  
他一开始就不应辞掉那份工作，Jeff想，他现在在Jordan别墅的沙发上，浑身湿哒哒的，五分钟前他们还在华尔街尽头的一家酒吧里，五分钟后他们就狼狈地连车带人一起冲进了Jordan别墅的游泳池。  
对了，Jordan，这个毫无道德底线的、无耻的、混蛋的、流氓阔佬，Jeff有点咬牙切齿地想，他现在冷得发抖——这可是纽约的冬天！  
如果他一开始不辞掉那份工作的话，他就不会跟Rebecca去参加那什么该死的派对，不会发生后面那混乱的宿醉事件，他也不会在那之后一个人在家喝酒抽大麻抽到神志不清然后签下什么该死的“私人药剂师”的合同！  
“我们合同里有‘你到哪我都得跟着’这一条吗？”Jeff问。  
Jordan把半瓶可卡因混着威士忌喝下去了，“不知道，但是我确信有‘老板说什么你就得做什么’这一条，现在作为老板，我规定你24小时都得在我旁边。”  
“你刚刚吞了半瓶的可卡因！半瓶！就在我——你名义上的药剂师——的眼皮底下！”Jeff朝他吼道，“天哪我他妈原先只是个妇科医生！”  
“别那么激动，老兄，我以前一吞可都是一整瓶。”Jordan笑起来，药物和残留的酒精让他整张脸都显得有些神经质，“剩下半瓶留给你。”  
“滚！”  
半小时后，Jeff在两颗可卡因和一整瓶伏特加的作用下整个人都变得飘飘欲仙了，而Jordan还在往他嘴里喷香槟。  
这是他当Jordan药剂师的第七天了，刚好一个星期，而跟Jordan过的每一天，Jeff都想多掐死Jordan或者自己一点，他们每天都在吵架、相互动手动脚，具体点来说，是Jeff总是在单方面冲Jordan崩溃地大吼，而Jordan总是在单方面地对Jeff上下其手，然后他们俩就在各种时间各种场合各种派对上一起嗑药喝酒。  
真是掏空思想、堕落灵魂的生活！Jeff想。  
Jordan现在有些清醒过来了，大概是被冷的，他拿了一团毛巾把Jeff整个包起来，顺便把Jeff当成个巨型泰迪熊玩偶那样圈住。  
那团毛巾很软，也很暖，Jeff被裹在里面都快有些昏昏欲睡了，但他的身上和头发上还都是香槟的气味，Jordan的脑袋还一直压在他的肩膀上，让他没法动弹。  
这样又过了大概半个小时，这半个小时内Jordan居然一句话都没说，一句话都没有！  
Jeff怀疑他是不是真的升天了，虽然最基础的理论告诉他这么点药物混合半瓶香槟不会致死，而且Jeff还能清楚感受到Jordan的呼吸。  
“Jordan？”Jeff喊了一句，“该死的，Jordan，醒醒，放开我，我要去洗澡！”  
“洗澡？”Jordan把自己的脑袋撑起来，他闻了闻自己身上的气味，“我觉得我们可以……”  
“滚！”  
Jeff直接把他甩在了沙发上，Jordan试图让自己的秘书修改合同，让Jeff必须跟他住在一块儿去，但被他的秘书无情否决了：“如果真的这么做的话Jeff Lang医生会直接在你办公室上吊你信不信，所以别再拿这些逼事儿烦我了，老板。”  
于是Jordan只能另想其他的办法，比如大半夜让Donnie打电话给Jeff：“Lang医生！Jordan他不行了！我想他……他大概嗑药嗑过头了。”  
“那就让他去死好了！”Jeff冲电话吼道，一分钟后他又拨了回去，“你们在哪？”  
结果等到Jeff穿着睡衣，顶着一头胡乱翘着的头发，开车横跨了将近半个城市来到Jordan的别墅的时候，看到这个混蛋好端端地在自己客厅里打高尔夫球。  
……这个混蛋！混蛋混蛋混蛋！  
Jeff想到一连串类似的事，于是开始在Jordan家的浴室里对着墙壁掐起了热腾腾的水汽来，他把那一缕热气当成Jordan的脖子来掐。  
等Jeff从浴室里出来，Jordan正四仰八叉地躺在他的沙发上，他身后是落地窗，Jeff看到游泳池的灯光还亮着，能清楚地看到那辆被他们撞毁的豪车的残骸沉在池底。  
“……嘿，Jeff。”Jordan像是忽然有了特殊感知一样，他睁了下眼睛，对Jeff露出一个迷糊的、充满倦意的笑容，通常Jordan总是一副过度亢奋的样子，他平时只要醒着，不是粗红着脖子在慷慨激昂地发表一连串带着脏话的演讲，就是粗红着脖子在慷慨激昂地打电话，总之，Jordan一天24小时里，有超过20个小时都处于亢奋状态，剩下的4个小时，这十分隐秘的、私人的4个小时他就是这副死样子。  
而Jeff居然无意间参与了那剩下的4个小时。  
“Jeff，我总觉得我在哪见过你，我肯定在哪见过你。”Jordan说。  
Jeff翻了个白眼，从Jordan的衣柜里扒拉出毯子甩到他身上，上楼睡觉去了。


	7. Chapter 7

一个月前，如果有人跟Jordan说“要是你哪天醒过来，发现家里除了你之外还有第二个人，那个人让你整个早晨都好起来，并且你希望以后每一天醒过来都能这样的话，你的日子就差不多定下来了”，Jordan一定会觉得对方是在放屁。  
“拜托，外面的世界太野了，老兄。”Jordan会这么说。  
他曾经尝试过两段婚姻，都以惨不忍睹的失败告终，他也信过家庭那一套，但那远不如外面的世界带给他的刺激大，Jordan在第二次离婚后彻底明白了一件事：他讨厌平凡。  
“我要上遍世界上所有火辣的妞，然后我才会开始考虑我是否收手。”Jordan兴致勃勃地对他的弟兄和员工们说道。  
“那那个Jeff Lang医生呢？”Donnie，这个傻乎乎的、可爱的小肥仔问，“你让他住进了你家，哥们儿，上次我早上去你家还看到他在厨房给你煎鸡蛋和培根，这情况已经持续了一个月以上了。”  
“闭嘴，Donnie。”Jordan和蔼地警告他，并用一瓶烈性伏特加堵住了他的嘴。  
他不想谈论这个，所有人都在好奇他和他的药剂师Jeff Lang的关系，Jordan完全理解周围的人为什么千方百计地想套出点八卦，毕竟，想一想，Jeff已经在Jordan家住了一个月以上了。在Jordan家！呆了一个月以上！  
这种事儿，这种关系，搁在谁身上都会觉得奇怪，搁在Jordan身上就更奇怪了，因为首先，所有人都知道Jordan的口味，他喜欢火辣刺激的女人，在两者都是巨乳的情况下，金发妞会优先。其次，Jordan会带女人回家，但是不会超过一个晚上，她们得在早餐后离开，因为很明显，Jordan压根不想再发展什么长期的对象了。  
但是这个Jeff Lang，他完全是Jordan喜欢类型的反向，并且看上去像是个十分安定的人，是的是的，Jeff Lang长得算乖巧可爱，他的眼睛很大很蓝，被Jordan气到跳脚的时候还会变得水汪汪的，但那完全不是Jordan睡他的原因，显然也不是能在Jordan家待这么长时间，能给他做连续一个月早饭的原因。  
在Jeff在Jordan家住满一个月的那一天，Donnie他们甚至开了一瓶香槟：“这绝对是具有跨时代意义的一天，弟兄们！自从Jordan和Naomi离婚后，从来没有人！呆在Jordan家里超过两天！而Jeff Lang医生今天呆满了一个月！！Jeff Lang万岁！！！”  
他们一开始一夜情的事儿几乎已经传遍了华尔街的每一个角落，在他的员工们正津津乐道的时候，Jeff被绑来了Jordan的公司，成了他们老板的药剂师，然后两个星期不到的时间，Jeff就住进了Jordan家里到现在还没搬出去。  
总之，这事儿很奇怪。  
Jordan对此永远只有一个说法：“他是唯一一个陪我吸大麻喝烈性酒的药剂师，你在世界上能找到几个这样的药剂师！？我告诉你哥们儿，Jeff他浪起来有趣极了。”  
“但这不能解释你为什么睡他，你是不是口味变了哥们儿”Brad说，“所以你们在那之后还有……”  
“有过几次——我们会玩玩干摩擦之类的。”  
“哇哦。”  
然后这个话题就到此为止了，Jordan能提供的只有这些：他跟Jeff不止做了那一次，但后来的次数不多，通常他们会喝得迷糊的时候相互触摸，发泄一下，但这不代表什么，完全不代表什么，Jordan声明道，顶多证明他们俩都不是纯正的直男而已。  
至于Jordan为什么要让Jeff住在家里，因为他需要药剂师的时刻监管，他完全忘记了Jeff是个完全不专业的药剂师，而Jordan根本不需要任何人的监管。  
“告诉你一件恐怖的事，Jordan。”Donnie跟Jordan挤在混乱的海滨派对的一个角落里，“自从Jeff Lang医生住进你家之后，你就没有带过任何一个女人回家了。”  
“这又不影响我在外面跟她们厮混！”Jordan说。  
“可是你为什么这么做？”  
因为这样Jeff可能会不开心，可能会反感，可能会把自己想得更下流、更讨厌。  
Jordan不想Jeff更讨厌他。  
但是这个答案太恐怖了，比金融危机和股市崩盘还要恐怖，于是Jordan无赖地回答：“我就是不想带她们回家了，她们总是把我家搞得一团糟。”


	8. Chapter 8

Jordan明显地闻到Jeff身上的酒味，他几乎是摔着进门的，Jeff身上都是廉价的啤酒味，于是Jordan从柜子里抽了几瓶意大利的起泡酒出来给他，顺便卷了两卷大麻烟。  
这他妈是个什么情况？Jordan想，Jeff居然比我晚回来，还他妈喝醉了而我他妈居然还清醒着！？我他妈居然是我们两个人当中清醒的那一个！？  
Jeff笑起来，“我知道你在想什么Jordan。”他说。  
他跌坐在地上，把脑袋仰起来看着Jordan。  
现在Jeff坐的位置非常的不妙，他的脑袋枕在Jordan的大腿内侧，他发烫的脸颊贴着Jordan，Jordan觉得自己的棉府绸裤子快要烧着了。  
而Jeff丝毫没发现这个位置有多尴尬，他接过Jordan手里卷好的烟草，但是他的眼前发昏，半天也点不上火，Jordan只好握住他的手腕免得Jeff不小心烧到自己的头发。  
“谢谢。”Jeff说，他的脸罩在他喷出来的烟雾里，双眼有些失神，Jeff整个表情看上去都充满了一种诱惑人的自暴自弃感。  
这让Jordan感觉有点熟悉，他见过这样的表情，在距离他很久远的少年时代，伴随他第一次强烈的、不可遏制的性冲动。  
“我只是……我只想保持生活原来该有的正确的样子，Jordan，可我有时候又受不了诱惑。”Jeff说，他透过这些灰白色的烟雾看向Jordan，“我没本事把搞砸了的事修复回来，我是个彻头彻尾的烂人，Jordan，我出过轨，但是Nealy也出过轨，我们的生活根本就是一坨屎！但他们不能因此就说我不适合——”  
Jordan只是看着Jeff那张一张一合的嘴巴，他吸了大量的二手大麻，这让Jordan也变得不怎么清醒了，他现在满脑子都想着要不要把手伸到Jeff的皮带扣那。  
毕竟他现在每个表情都充满了性暗示！Jordan迷迷糊糊地想着，然后他听到Jeff又“咕噜咕噜”灌了一大口起泡酒进去。  
“事情搞砸了干嘛想着去补救，老兄？”Jordan回答，他觉得Jeff的问题有些好笑，“砸了东西就该被抛到脑后去！我把那些发霉的股票卖出去的时候就从来没管过后果。”  
“所以你才是个无可救药的——”Jeff突然停住了，他转了下眼睛，“流氓。”  
然后他侧过头去，用牙齿把Jordan的裤链拉了下来。  
我勒个大操妈的上帝啊这真他妈——  
Jordan长叹了一口气，他现在很少在没喝醉、没嗑药的状态下被人口交了。  
Jeff只是用舌头绕着Jordan的柱身没有技巧性地胡乱舔——当然Jordan也不指望Jeff还会给他来个深喉——但是Jeff柔软的舌头贴着Jordan的勃起来回蹭的时候，Jordan依旧爽得像是混着龙舌兰一口气吞了三片“忽的”。  
但是Jeff为什么突然主动来舔他的老二了？  
Jordan疑惑地想，一定有些事情不对劲，我是不是该停下先问问？  
马上他就听到了Jeff喉咙里发出的呻吟声，他凑上来亲吻了Jordan的嘴角，Jeff身上还带着大麻和起泡酒甜味，他跨坐在了Jordan的大腿上，用他的胯部急切地磨蹭着Jordan还硬着的老二。  
……我还是先把他操翻天吧。  
Jordan把Jeff压在了沙发上，他现在可以粗暴地把Jeff的皮带扯开、肆无忌惮地扒开他身上的平价衬衫然后触摸他因为酒精发红的身体。  
还有乳头。  
“……操！”Jeff咒骂了一句，“你他妈在沙发垫下面也藏润滑剂！？”  
“就是为了今天的沙发play准备的。”Jordan看到Jeff翻了个白眼。  
他翻白眼的样子太他妈可爱了。


	9. Chapter 9

“你准备谈谈昨晚的事儿吗。”  
“……很明显我喝多了。”  
“我是指你昨天突然开始给我口交的事儿。”  
Jeff晃了晃还在发疼的脑袋，他觉得自己脑袋里被塞了一块硬邦邦的石块，摇起来还会咯到他，很明显这是宿醉，而他发酸的腰和黏糊糊的屁股告诉他昨晚他跟Jordan大干了一场。  
“……因为我喝多了？”Jeff说，他现在有点想吐。  
“喝得还不够多，老兄。”Jordan说，“你要知道我们头一次做的时候，你可喝了一罐Four Loko，昨天，昨天只有啤酒和低度数的起泡酒。”  
“放屁，你后面拿了龙舌兰出来。”Jeff反驳道，“你让我喝了几口，然后就把剩下的全他妈倒我身上了！就为了方便你自己舔！”  
“实际上我觉得这不错，下次我们可以试试伏特加。”  
Jeff给Jordan砸了一枕头，然后又把自己埋进了被单里，Jordan的问题暂时被搁置了。  
这个问题被搁置到了下午，那会儿Jeff刚刚从床上爬起来，他看到客室里的新沙发和新的地毯，Jeff站在房门口捂住了脸。  
“天……”紧接着他在自己的指缝里看到了Rebecca。  
还有Nealy。  
“嗨，Jeff。”Nealy看他的表情十分奇怪，她看上去尴尬得要死，像是撞破了什么见不得人的秘密似的，“你还好吗？”  
“还好，谢谢你未婚夫的赐教，Nealy。”Jeff说。  
Nealy听了凑上来抱了抱他，“哦——Jeff，实在是太抱歉了，他昨天的话确实很过分，你不是个烂人，Jeff，你绝对不是。”Nealy说完朝下瞄了一眼，“所以，你的屁股还好吗，Jeff？”  
“什……你这问题，是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“当然，抱歉我们不是故意的，Jeff。”Rebecca止不住地笑起来。  
Rebecca和Nealy并不是故意打探这事儿的，她们来Jordan的住处找他真的是纯粹想安慰Jeff，毕竟Jeff在前一天晚上被人当面痛骂了一顿，至于她们为什么会来Jordan家找他？拜托，全世界都知道现在Jeff跟Jordan住一块儿，因为他是他的什么来着？哦，“私人药剂师”！  
当然一开始她们理所当然地被拦在了大门外，然而不幸的是今天负责看门的保安是个不怎么善于拒绝美女的人，他一连拨了十几个电话给Jordan，但那会儿的Jordan正按着Jeff在，你懂，宿醉后的常规晨间活动，有利于清醒大脑焕发活力。  
于是那个该死的保安就只能请Nealy和Rebecca先在保安室喝点英国红茶，吃点点心，顺便调出昨晚的监控录像看看有什么异样——他绝对不是故意的，这只是例行检查而已——然后他们三个就看到监控画面里，Jeff和Jordan精彩绝伦的沙发震。  
“拜托别让Jordan因此就把他的保安炒掉好吗，Jeff。”Nealy说，“他很敬业地想要把它关掉，但是我和Rebecca坚持要看完全程，太精彩了，Jeff，我跟你同床共枕了七年，从来不知道你可以叫得这么销魂，我们给你烤了点小饼干，本来是想来安慰一下你，但是我觉得Jordan已经把你安慰得很好了，抱歉Jeff。”  
Nealy说完亲吻了一下Jeff的脸颊，而整个过程中，Jeff都在发愣，直到她们两个离开了Jordan的房子，他才意识到发生了什么。  
“该死的我们昨晚的事儿居然被……那还是我的前妻和我多年的好友！Jordan！”Jeff拎起电话对另一头的Jordan崩溃地大喊。  
“放心，老兄，绝对不是全程，我自己的房间里没有摄像头，所以他们不知道我们今早还来了一发。”Jordan对此回应道，“于是你现在要跟我谈谈你昨天为什么突然给我口交了吗，Jeff？”  
Jeff听到话筒的背景音里爆发出一阵尖叫声，“什么声音？你公司那边发生了什么？”  
Jordan转头看了一眼，又是Donnie，那个小胖子站在桌子上大声宣布：“昨晚Jordan和Jeff又干了一轮！是Jeff先给Jordan口交的！”  
“没什么。”Jordan回答他。  
Jeff叹了口气，他揉了下自己发疼的太阳穴，“昨天我和Nealy去见律师了，最后的流程，然后Nealy的未婚夫也在场，他把我冷嘲热讽了一阵，然后我突然发现——那究竟是什么声音？”  
Jordan再转头看了一眼，所有员工都在叫着“Jeff万岁”，鬼知道他们在瞎兴奋些什么。  
“没什么声音。”Jordan回答。  
“好吧， 我突然发现自己并非堕落，而是我本来就这样的人，认清了自己并不是个好人这点真的很打击，Jordan，我一直在尝试做正确的事和维持正确的生活，但是我昨天，我突然不知道什么才是正确的生活了，刚好你还在我面前硬了。”  
“好吧，所以我硬得不是时候？”Jordan问。  
“……呃，不，很是时候。”Jeff回答。


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan今天在街上看到Naomi了，她还是一如既往地光彩照人，牵着他们可爱的女儿。  
Naomi生活的很好，她是个无论如何都不会让自己纡尊降贵的人，这让她看起来强悍到什么人都伤不到他，Jordan一开始也以为是这样。  
但是Naomi在离婚半年后，带着女儿来看Jordan时，她对Jordan说：“我确实对婚姻失望透了，Jordan，我甚至对自己也失望过一阵，因为你。”  
她还提到了Teresa：“现在我偶尔会跟Teresa见一见，一起喝个下午茶什么的。”  
Teresa是Jordan的第一任妻子，Jordan曾经以为自己大概是毁了这个女人的下半辈子，所以他在跟Teresa离婚后每天都会给她多到她用不完的物质补偿，虽然这并不能弥补任何事。  
Naomi扶着Jordan的脑袋，她脸上露出混杂着怜悯和鄙夷的表情：“不，Jordan，你没有毁掉任何人，你只不过改变了一些事，永远地改变了一些事。”  
永远地改变了一些事。  
Jordan直觉他该负点责，因为他永远破坏了她们对婚纱、誓词和婴儿床这些玩意儿的美好信仰，而这对她们来说一点都不好。但这是个麻烦事儿，Jordan可以把一支已经无可救药的股重新炒上天，但是他没法给一个鬼魂开支票。  
“我今天看到我的前妻了，她大概准备跟我前前妻一起去喝下午茶。”Jordan回家的时候对Jeff说。  
Jeff坐在沙发上处理那一堆繁琐的，新建诊所需要填的表格，他看了Jordan一眼，“然后呢？看来你的历任妻子相处得不错，这说明你是个充分的混蛋。”  
“……我感觉挺糟的，好像我欠了一个鬼魂五美金。”  
“比喻不错。”Jeff评价道。  
他们俩沉默了一阵。  
“Jeff，我会把所有的事情都抛到脑后，卖出去的股票，花出去的钱，撞烂的豪车，任何事，我会把所有搞砸的事情抛到脑后去。”Jordan忽然说，他把脑袋仰起来靠在沙发上，正好可以看到太阳透过窗户照在Jeff的小脑袋上。  
Jeff棕色的头发看上去很柔软，也很暖，空气里散发着平和的、清新剂的香味。  
“我不会收拾被搞砸的事，被伤害到的感情之类的，我不擅长这些玩意儿，Jeff。”  
“看得出来，因为你自己就是一团行走的混乱。”Jeff轻笑了一声，听上去似乎有点愉悦，“我突然觉得你没有看上去那么糟糕了，不过Jordan，有些事情我们没法收拾，除非一开始就预防它的发生。”Jeff转过身来对Jordan说。  
Jordan倒在沙发上看着Jeff，他坐在太阳光里，整个人都小小的、软软的。  
“你说得对，伙计，得预防它的发生。”Jordan重复着Jeff的话，他顿了一会儿，接着说，“所以，我又在华尔街买了一间套房，我想我以后就住在那了，这个房子完全是你的了，Jeff。”  
他看到Jeff有些错愕的表情，紧接着他想到Naomi和Teresa那副对他失望透顶的表情，他不想那种表情出现在Jeff脸上。


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff接到Rebecca的电话的时候，他正开车去又一个不知道什么鬼的夜总会找Jordan。  
“现在你快成他保姆了，Jeff。”Rebecca在电话里笑了一声，“你知道，其实你随便做做样子就可以了，Jordan并不介意你是不是称职。”  
“我知道……”Jeff有些头疼地想，“但是那个混蛋他——”  
他的身体状况并不好，他疲倦起来像是一具灰白色的空壳，并且看上去随时会死。  
“说到底，我还是个医生嘛，Rebecca。”Jeff说。  
“可你是个妇科医生。”Rebecca纠正他。  
“我知道……但我还是个医生。”Jeff最后泄气似的回答。  
Rebecca在电话那头像是发现了什么好玩的事，她忽然变得有些欢快起来，“哦——天哪，Jeff，你在关心这个阔佬，真贴心，即使你们分居了。不管怎么说，我们的私人诊所又得再拖一段时间了。”  
“什——搞什么！？！？”Jeff狠狠踩了一脚油门，“这次又干嘛了，我他妈可以投诉装修公司吗！？还有那些什么鬼的物业，我可以投诉他们吗！？”  
“这是最后的程序了，想一想，再过一段时间我们就拥有一家自己的私人诊所……等等，什么声音！？”Rebecca惊呼了一下，“我好像听到什么东西被撞飞的声音。”  
“哦……”Jeff看了一眼从窗边略过去的黄黑色的一道影子，“没什么，我超速了，撞了一个路牌和几辆车。”  
“Jeff，你最近好像变得有点——”Rebecca在电话里犹豫了一下，“变得有点Jordan了。”  
变得有点Jordan了，真是个好形容，他确实是有点。  
Jeff把那辆车随随便便仍在了路边，一头扎进了一群正在热舞的人群当中。  
这里的灯光带着过度放纵的眩晕感，空气被酒精和成熟性格的荷尔蒙熏得有点闷，这些地方就像用伏特加和香槟填出来的泳池，有些人甘愿溺死在里头的那种。  
Jordan真的在华尔街买了一间套房，而且Jeff根本不知道他住在哪里，他试着问过Donnie，但Donnie支支吾吾的不肯告诉他。  
“Dr.Lang，Jordan这段时间其实在家里没怎么嗑药，真的，他现在的嗑药量比以前减少了起码三分之一，连酒精摄入量都减少了四分之一，真的。”  
“好吧，那你现在又打电话来干什么？”两个小时前的Jeff无奈地这么问。  
他跟Jordan现在分开住了，Jeff当然不会平白无故就收一套豪宅，他现在回到了自己的小区，那个成天有浣熊捣乱，并且搭配一个对自己虎视眈眈的女邻居的小区。  
“好吧，Jordan现在有点麻烦，他的女儿前段时间出了点意外摔断了腿，他跟Naomi说好轮流在医院陪女儿的，今晚本该是Naomi的，但是她有个很重要的晚会得参加，这关乎到她在的整个杂志社，所以Jordan今晚得来医院，不过谁都知道Jordan一旦一头扎进哪个派对里就很难把他拉出来。”  
Donnie飞速地说了一大堆，但Jeff只听出来一个意思，那就是Jeff必须把Jordan拽到医院去。  
“好吧。”Jeff回答。  
于是他就出现在了这里，Donnie在一个楼梯口等他，这个充满喜感的小胖子每次见到Jeff都会扑在他身上，还总是伴随着固定的台词：“谢天谢地，Dr.Lang你总算来了！”  
“……那混蛋在哪儿？”  
“顶楼。”  
这是一家高级夜总会，三十多层。  
Donnie和Jeff在漫长的电梯间里尴尬地保持着沉默，说实话他们俩并不怎么熟。  
在电梯升过了第十层的时候，Donnie小心翼翼地问，“你们真的分居了？”  
“别说的我跟他是老夫老妻似的，我们现在不住一块儿了而已，这很明显。”  
“哦……是的，很明显。”Donnie回答，接着他们又沉默了一会儿。  
“你们为什么突然分居了？”  
“鬼知道！”Jeff回答。  
“你在生气？”  
“什么？”  
“你刚才似乎在生气。”Donnie依旧小心翼翼地说着话，他都没敢直视Jeff，“你在生气什么？因为Jordan抛弃你了？”  
“不，我们不是那种关系。”Jeff有些苦恼地揉着他的太阳穴。  
“那你在生什么气？”  
“我，没有，生气。”Jeff深呼吸了一口，和善地对Donnie微笑着，“你再问多余的问题，我会拿小针筒戳烂你那胖乎乎的小屁股的，Donnie。”  
他柔软亲切的语调让Donnie打了个冷战，于是在剩下的时间里，这个电梯间就只有沉默。  
顶楼就一个套房，里头的灯光暗到一个十分暧昧的程度，床头摆着许多蜡烛，地毯和被子都是充满挑逗的暗紫色，Jeff看到Jordan跟一个身材火辣的妞陷在暗紫色的床单里。  
他们居然还穿着衣服。  
“……Jeff？”Jordan陷在床单和烛光里，他看上去明显喝多了，“你在这干什么？要来玩3P吗？”  
“不不不，我在这方面相当保守，你知道我只接受1V1，我得把你拽到医院去，Jordan。”Jeff看了看手表，“在八点Naomi赶去参加晚宴之前。”  
“什么？”  
“我说你得滚去医院陪你女儿！”Jeff在Jordan耳边吼道，然后他拽着Jordan的领带直接把他拖出了房门，Jordan依旧没明白是怎么回事，但是他很清醒地冲那个女人说，“抱歉了宝贝，陪陪我兄弟Donnie吧！他是个可爱的胖子！”他指了指被冷落在一边的Donnie，然后就跟Jeff消失在了电梯口。  
“我就说Dr.Lang在生气。”Donnie悻悻地对那个一头雾水的妓女说道。


	12. Chapter 12

Jordan被塞进他自己的车里的时候倒没忘记扯着Jeff一起进来。  
他们摔进后座室的时候，Jordan的司机一副见怪不怪的模样问Jeff，“Lang先生，回家吗？”  
“不，去医院，Jordan他女儿的那个医院。”  
“好的Lang先生。”  
Jordan倒在后座上有点半死不活，他晕得有点厉害，感觉全身都在发热。  
“Jordan，你得醒醒！”Jeff用力晃着他的脑袋。  
“Jeff，我其实没喝多少酒，但是吃了点药。”Jordan说，他喘着粗气，额头上都是汗，“你知道，那种药。”  
“哪种？”  
“就是用来增加情趣的那类药，现在药效发作了，我有点难受。”Jordan回答。  
“你的意思是……你——”Jeff往下瞄了一眼，Jordan的裆部鼓得厉害，“上帝——Jordan你……脑子里装的都是些什么玩意儿！？”  
“我只是觉得这样会刺激点儿，持续性长点，方便玩点更激烈点的东西！”  
“去你的刺激！”Jeff冲他怒吼道，“这药效他妈的要持续多久！你他妈打算这么去见你女儿吗！”  
那位司机识趣地关上了后座室的窗口，他可不想卷入什么纠纷当中。  
Jordan看了一眼窗外，他跟Jeff说，“如果你愿意的话，我们还有二十多分钟的时间来解决这个问题。”  
“……不不不，现在他妈的还是在车上，而且还他妈是一辆去医院的车上！你的前妻会在医院门口等着！”  
“所以这他妈有什么关系！”Jordan难耐地夹着自己的双腿。  
“你他妈不能用自己的手解决吗！？”  
“……我可以试试。”  
Jordan尝试了半分钟，他两只手都用上了，但他的阴茎还是硬得发痛，他窝在后座里，呼吸重得像是排风扇，“该死的……快点，快点儿老兄……”他急促地念念叨叨。  
Jeff坐在另一头，他看了半分钟，最后忍无可忍地靠近Jordan，“……这算上次还你的，混蛋。”他说完挪到Jordan双腿中间，Jeff庆幸这个后座车间的空间足够大。  
Naomi看到Jordan的车出现在医院门口，她从台阶上下来的时候，Jordan的司机在车里冲她做了个手势：“再等一等。”  
Naomi翻了个白眼，历史总是惊人的相似。  
“还有多久？”她问完的同时看到车的后座那轻微地震了一下。  
“应该快了，我可以送您去晚会，Naomi小姐。”那位司机说。  
Naomi看了一眼还在轻微晃动的车，礼貌地笑着，“……谢谢，不了吧。”  
几秒后她看到Jordan从车里出来，脸上写满了“老子刚干完一场”的舒畅感，Naomi翻了第二个白眼，但是紧接着，她看到另一个男人从车里出来。  
一个，男人。  
Naomi这下饶有兴趣地挑了下眉毛。  
“嗷，嗨Naomi，这是Jeff，Jeff Lang。”Jordan对她说。  
“嗯哼~”Naomi笑着迎向Jeff，“你好，Jeff。”她从包里抽了张纸巾，替Jeff拂去了嘴角的白色的痕迹，“Jeff，你刚才喝完牛奶大概忘了擦嘴了。”  
“呃，是的，谢谢。”Jeff无措地站在那，他的头发还很乱，衣服也皱成一团，腰上的皮带甚至还没完全系好，他整个人都凌乱地靠在车门上，Naomi笑着揉了揉Jeff的头发。  
“他真可爱，Jordan。”她对Jordan说，“我得走了，今晚如果你敢在十一点前离开病房，我就拿我的高跟鞋踩烂你的小弟弟。”  
她说完冲Jeff抛了个飞吻，“再见了Jeff。”  
Jordan和Jeff目送Naomi踩着那双足以当凶器刺穿人脖子的高跟鞋扬长而去，同时捂了捂自己的裆部。


	13. Chapter 13

“原则上来说，我们应该会渐渐疏远到我们最开始的那段关系，然后慢慢的，我们就越来越少见面，越来越少通话，越来越少想到对方。”Jordan说，“原则上。”  
Jeff看了他一眼，“除非你停止给自己找麻烦，要不然就算你不来烦我，你的那群好兄弟还是会不厌其烦地给我打电话让我去给你收拾烂摊子。”  
现在是深夜，他们两个坐在医院昏暗的长廊里，病房里的灯只亮了一盏。  
两个小时前Jeff把Jordan的女儿哄睡下了，他给Jordan的女儿念了足足三个睡前故事，至于为什么这些“Daddy business”要让Jeff来做，因为如果你要相信Jordan在照顾人这方面有那么一丁点的天赋的话，还不如相信这世界上有鬼。  
“从你搬到你那新家开始，我们不到72小时就又见面了，Jordan。”Jeff说，然后他抓了抓自己的头发，“我们还——而且是在车里！”  
“拜托，你没玩过车震吗？这有什么大惊小怪的，换个场所而已！”  
“我，从来，没在正在行驶的车上做过这事儿！”Jeff使劲把自己的怒吼压在喉咙以内，他瞪圆了眼睛看着Jordan，这样子让Jordan很想去捏捏他因为生气鼓起来的脸颊。  
然后Jordan这么做了。  
“Jordan。”  
“嗯？”  
“停下，你这样很幼稚。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，Jordan不停地在抖着他的一只脚，他永远都是这副神经兮兮又永远没法安分下来的德性，Jeff跟着他一起参加那些足以用任何夸张色情的词来形容的派对的时候，Donnie曾经跟他开玩笑说，Jordan要是哪天不小心嗑药死了，一定要给他在长岛买一座孤岛立个坟，如果把他埋在纽约估计整个坟墓都会特别闹腾。  
紧接着Donnie又说，“或许可以在那也给你买一座，Dr. Lang，就跟Jordan的墓碑挨着。”  
Jeff翻了个白眼，他可不想死后还继续给Jordan收拾烂摊子，他那会儿没有任何要跟Jordan继续纠缠不清的念头。  
那才是多久之前的事，两个月或是三个月，现在什么事好像都变了。  
“我很认真的考虑过一件事，Jeff。”Jordan突然说，“我考虑过我们回到最开始那段关系的可能性。”  
“提醒我一下，我们最开始是什么关系来着？”  
他们最开始的关系仅仅始于一场宿醉，一些酒精再混合一点药物，加上旅馆里精油的香气和充满暗示性的烛光催生出的情色的荷尔蒙，或许那一个晚上有足够浓郁的浪漫，但只要睡过一觉就什么都结束了，所有的一夜情都是这样，这就是Jordan和Jeff一开始的关系，原则上来说他们的关系也应该止步于此。  
仅仅是原则上来说。  
“听着，Jordan。”Jeff说，他凑近Jordan，“我们一开始甚至连朋友都不是，所以我们根本没有修复这一说，你没给过任何承诺，我也没有要求过，如果你想结束我们这操蛋又混乱的关系，只有一个方法。”  
Jordan看到Jeff的眼睛在医院发白的灯光下透露出一点灰色。  
“解雇我，Jordan，然后我们再也不见面了。”


	14. Chapter 14

Naomi从晚宴回来的时候很诧异Jordan还在医院里，这时候已经是将近十一点了。  
他一个人坐在那里，身上的西装和衬衫还是那副乱糟糟的样子，看上去活像是个落魄的失业者，Naomi差点以为Jordan的证券公司一夜之间垮得一干二净了。  
后来她才意识到，Jordan只是在几分钟之前刚刚终止了跟Jeff的合同而已。  
“嗨，Naomi。”Jordan抬起头来对她说，他笑起来难看极了，嘴角僵硬地往上扯，声音里透着再也掩盖不在的疲惫和失意，“我真不知道以前你和Teresa是怎么忍受我这么混蛋的人的。”  
这居然是从Jordan嘴里说出来的话！  
Naomi看着他，她很想顺势嘲讽几句，但是Jordan的样子让她一句话也说不出话来，他低着头，艰难地呼吸着，比一个男孩不小心砸碎了自己最喜欢的玻璃珠还要伤心，Naomi叹了口气，无奈地在他面前蹲下来，平视他的眼睛。  
“怎么了Jordan，发生什么事了？”她问。  
“我搞砸了。”Jordan回答，“我解雇他了，所有事儿都完了。”  
有一瞬间Naomi觉得：上帝终于开眼了，Jordan的报应来了！  
但是很快她就同情起Jordan来，这个穿着最光鲜的西装，每天都沉迷在最昂贵的酒精和最刺激的药物里的，世界上最没心没肺的阔佬，这只可怜的华尔街之狼。


	15. Chapter 15

如果有人曾经真正进入过你的生活，那么等他离开之后，要想自己的日子过得还像之前那么一成不变根本就是妄想。  
尽管Jordan和Jeff都极力否认这点，并试图把自己的生活收拾得像那场宿醉根本没发生过那样，但总是有人无意间提醒他们曾经跟对方朝夕相处过的痕迹。  
比如Jordan在某个派对上想把“忽得”混进斗牛士一口闷下去的时候，他突然觉得酒精的气味有些刺鼻，然后他盯着那杯橙黄色的液体看了一会儿，把它倒在了地上。  
比如Jeff在给Rebecca做意大利面的时候，听到电视里在播放财经新闻，华尔街的股市交易之类的，Jeff会无意识地放慢自己手上的活儿，直到Rebecca问他：“Jeff，晚饭还没好吗”，他才意识到自己正在听财经新闻。  
该死的Jordan！他讨厌财经频道！  
Jeff气愤地在意大利酱汤里加了一大勺甜辣酱，恶狠狠地按了遥控器转台。  
“某人的火药味有点重。”Rebecca吃着Jeff做的意大利面说道。  
“抱歉。”Jeff深呼吸了一口，他对着自己面前那盘黏糊糊红不拉几的意大利面叹了口气，“我只是有点烦躁，你看，我被解雇了，而我们那该死的诊所永远还在申请修缮许可中。”  
“关于这个，我有个好消息。”Rebecca兴致勃勃地放下叉子，趁机将那团放了太多甜辣酱的意大利面不动声色地推到了一边，“我们的诊所下星期就可以开张了。”  
“……什么？！”Jeff把眼睛瞪得跟一只树猴似的，“可是我昨天打电话给你的时候你说我们的诊所还在——”  
“这就牵扯到另一个消息了，Jeff。”Rebecca看上去有些欲言又止，她伸手拍了拍Jeff的手，一脸心虚又怜悯地看着他。  
这对于Jeff来说是个危险信号，他了解Rebecca，每当她露出这种表情的时候就意味着他的人生里又要多增加一个悲剧。  
“我们的诊所改了地址。”Rebecca小心翼翼地说，“在华尔街101号。”  
“……什么？”  
“我们的诊所……”  
“不！！！”Jeff尖叫起来。  
“Jeff，冷静下来……”  
“我拒绝！你们居然什么都没跟我讲！！你们知道那个地址意味着什么吗？我们会被一堆高级夜总会包围，每天都有酒鬼和高级妓女路过我们的诊所门口，半夜的时候说不定还会有一些穿着西装拿着枪的奇怪家伙满身是血地走进来要我们跟他们包扎伤口！”Jeff站起来语无伦次地说着话，他有些神经质地在Rebecca面前走来走去，一边走一边指手画脚。  
“别表现得像个刚被甩了然后怕遇到自己前男友的小姑娘，Jeff。”Rebecca说。  
“……什么？”Jeff又指手画脚地笑起来，“不不不，没有，我没有，碰到Jordan有什么好尴尬的？他——我——我们不是那种关系，对对，你跟Nealy看到我跟他搞沙发震啊什么的但是不不不，我们不是那种关系，你看，Jordan是个十足的、无耻的、最没心没肺的死流氓阔佬，我怎么可能跟他有什么情感纠葛，更何况他两个星期前才刚刚、解雇了、我！”Jeff在说最后几个词的时候突然变得有些咬牙切齿，Rebecca只是摇了摇头，她不打算提醒Jeff此时此刻表现得有多像一个被辜负了的高中生。  
“总之，我们的诊所已经铁定要开在那儿了，Jeff，原来那地方手续搞得我和我丈夫头都要炸了，那帮腐败的混蛋就是想趁机从我们这儿再多捞些租金什么的，但是华尔街那个地方就不一样了，正好Jose大学同学的表亲的朋友的闺蜜在那买下了一个店面，打算低价出租给我们，多么巧合Jeff！而且租金比我们原先看上的地方要便宜一半！”  
“……我没记错的话，Jose大学同学的表亲的朋友的闺蜜恰好是Jordan的秘书。”Jeff阴郁地看着她，“恰好”这个词被他意味深长地放在齿间碾了又碾才吐出来。  
而Rebecca，在他们讨论到这里的时候她已经挎上包站在了门口，她朝Jeff抛了个飞吻：  
“你知道这说明什么吗，Jeff，两种可能性：如果这是凑巧，那你跟Jordan就是命运的安排；如果这是人为，那就是Jordan对你余情未了，他后悔了，亲爱的。”  
一个星期后，Jeff愁眉苦脸地穿着白大褂到新诊所上班的第一天，证明了是第二种。  
当时Jordan是被Donnie——又是Donnie，每次见证历史或缔造历史的都是Donnie他妈的Azoff——拖着进来的，他再一次重复了在Jeff面前的经典台词：  
“谢天谢地，Dr. Lang你在这，Jordan他快不行了！我觉得他酒精中毒了。”  
Jeff用力翻了个白眼，他很想把自己的办公桌掀掉，同时冲这两个无赖大吼“滚！！给老子从这滚出去死！！”，但是这样做算公务损失，是要他自己承担费用的，以及，他根本掀不动这张桌子，因为它已经被钉死了。  
于是Jeff只能走到看上去已经完全失意的Jordan面前，俯下身用神父一样的口气和蔼地问他，“注射乙醚或者美沙酮，你选哪种死法？”  
而Jordan，他在迷迷糊糊中抬起一只手，摸了摸Jeff柔软的棕色头发，他已经快一个月没这样摸过Jeff的头发了。  
“妈的，Jeff——”Jordan死命地支撑起自己的身体，他闻到Jeff身上一股轻微的消毒水的气味，“我以前说过关于——嗯，白大褂的一个性幻想吗？”他说，“我老想着你穿着白大褂被我干翻在手术台或者办公桌上的情形——”  
Jordan还没来得及说完最后一个词就被Jeff干脆利落地在下巴上打了一拳，他彻底晕了过去。  
“好了，让他在地板上睡一会儿就没事了。”Jeff一边甩着自己发痛的右手，一边亲切地向Donnie交待道，“你可以回去了Donnie，放心，我不会谋杀他的。”


	16. Chapter 16

Jordan再次从一场宿醉里清醒过来的时候是在凌晨三点。  
地点是Jeff新开在华尔街的诊所。  
Jordan先是看到坐在电脑前的Jeff，他面无表情地转动了一下眼珠，将目光投向自己，又面无表情地把眼珠转了回去。  
哇哦，Jeff穿着白大褂，这是Jordan清醒过来后的第一个想法，他想吹个口哨，这时候他才感觉下巴传来一阵钝痛感。  
“Jeff……”Jordan说，“我来这的时候说过什么混账话吗？”  
Jeff又一次面无表情地转动了一下他的眼睛，阴沉沉地看着Jordan，“你猜？”  
“其实我的本意是想先道歉来着。”Jordan从他躺着的沙发上坐起来，这沙发一股的劣质皮革味，还硬得让Jordan的背部在发狂地酸痛，“但是白大褂容易让我分心来着。”  
“呵呵。”Jeff对此回应道，“这么说怪我咯。”  
短时间内Jordan说不出什么话来，他只是无措地在硬邦邦的沙发上坐着，听到Jeff一下一下点击鼠标的声音，电脑屏幕蓝灰色的光投在Jeff的脸上，他看上去一脸疲惫。  
Jeff已经超过20个小时没有睡觉了。  
“你不需要休息吗。”Jordan说，“你……再过几个小时还要上班？”  
“Rebecca会来顶班，今天我休假。”Jeff回答。  
然后Jordan又陷入了无话可说的困境，他一生词穷的时间大概都发生在跟Jeff的对话中，但实际上，Jordan有很多话想跟Jeff说，他想说“我后悔了老兄，我不该解雇你的”或者“嘿Jeff，我有好几次想跟你结婚的冲动，好几次，我甚至连戒指都买好了，你今晚就跟我结婚怎么样”，如果说了前面的话，Jeff会用一个简洁明了的“哦”堵回来，如果他说了后面那句——Jordan摸了摸被打肿的下巴——还是算了吧，这不是个好时机。  
这时候Jordan听到Jeff恶狠狠地点击鼠标的声音，他从刚才开始就表现出一副处于抓狂边缘的样子。  
“介意我问一下你在干什么吗？”Jordan指了指Jeff的电脑，“感觉你正在谋划一场行凶。”  
“的确是。”Jeff的眼神阴沉又狂躁，“我刚刚买了一罐强力毒药，我院子里的浣熊已经吵得我连续超过一个星期没睡好觉了，每天晚上都坚持不懈地在翻我的草皮。”他顿了一下，“而你，Jordan，你比一百只这样的浣熊加起来还要再烦上十倍。”  
“啊。”Jordan对Jeff露出了一个会心的微笑，他在这一瞬间感觉他们还是他们，“Jeff，你可以去我那儿，原来的地方，那没有浣熊你知道的……”  
而Jeff在这儿打断了他的话，“Jordan，这诊所是怎么回事？”  
这么回事？  
Jordan确信这是他的秘书因为曲解了他的酒话而产生的结果，那是一个多月前的事儿了，他刚解雇了Jeff，然后在第二天就喝得酩酊大醉。  
在办公室里，白天。  
这事儿发生在Jordan身上并不稀奇，所以第一天的时候他的秘书只是很淡定地坐在办公室里听Jordan撕心裂肺地站在桌子上吼了整整二十分钟的“我和Jeff Lang的分手故事”，具体点来说就是Jordan在翻来覆去重复着“我他妈的居然真的解雇了他！我脑子他妈的究竟出了什么他妈的毛病！我那天既没嗑他妈的药，也没喝他妈的酒！”之类的话，等他精疲力尽地从桌子上下来之后，他的秘书再若无其事地拖他去参加什么高尔夫球俱乐部的活动。  
这种情况持续了整整一周，直到Jordan某一天中午的时候失魂落魄地坐在自己的转椅上，无意识似的问，“我后悔了，有什么办法能他妈的挽救一下？就算是让我酒精中毒然后被抬着去他的诊所，等下，他的诊所搞定了没？”  
听到这句后Jordan的秘书挑了一下眉毛，不动声色地买下了华尔街101号的一家店面并搞定了所有的手续问题，最后通过一段曲折的关系通知到了Rebecca，而等这一切都搞定的时候Jordan还在酒精的作用下倒在办公室的沙发上呼呼大睡。  
“谁他妈让你这么干的！”Jordan在第二天得知情况后差点跳起来，“你真是天才！”他想抱着他的天才秘书的脑袋亲一口，但是被他的秘书一脚踢在了裆部。  
“除了加薪和奖金外老娘不想要其他任何形式的奖励，谢谢。”  
这就是整个事儿的经过了。  
“……所以你后来给她加薪了吗？”Jeff问。  
“我给了她三倍的工资，年底的奖金也翻了一倍！”Jordan回答说。  
Jeff翻了个白眼，“所以你承认你是后悔了。”  
“我后悔了。”Jordan看着他，真诚得像只——看过《逗鸟外传》吗，Jordan现在就像里头那只胖乎乎老实巴交的狼。  
这一刻Jeff觉得Jordan简直是厚颜无耻到了极点：“我允许你天亮之后再滚出去。”  
“那你觉得在天亮之前我们有没有可能——”  
“滚！！”


	17. Chapter 17

Jordan头一次有跟Jeff结婚的念头是在他们住到一块后的某一天，那时候他们已经同居快满一个月了，那天Jordan又从自己那些一团糟的宿醉里醒过来，顶着浑浑噩噩的脑袋去厨房，看到Jeff在煮咖啡。  
这不是Jordan第一次在早上醒来后看到这样的Jeff了，他穿着自己那套灰色的睡衣，光着脚站在家里打了蜡的、光滑的木制地板上，一副睡醒了但还没清醒的样子，Jeff一边打着哈欠一边倒咖啡，他看了一眼站在房门口的Jordan，无精打采地说，“你也起来啦。”  
然后他就顺手从柜子里又拿了一个杯子出来，倒了第二杯咖啡。  
他的口气和动作都自然到他似乎本来就是Jordan生活里的一个组成部分，就像每天都会理所当然照进房间里的早晨的太阳光一样。  
“老兄，你的结婚戒指没了。”Jordan喝着Jeff煮给他的咖啡，心满意足地发现Jeff空荡荡的无名指上一圈空荡荡的浅色的痕迹。  
“我昨天刚正式离完婚。”Jeff有些沮丧地回答。  
天杀的太棒了！这下你就能跟我结婚了，我会给你买一个比原先那个更精致、更奢华的戒指，我们还能办一场海滨结婚派对，让鲜花和香槟满天飞。  
这是Jordan差一点就脱口而出的话，紧接着他发现这句快到喉咙的话不对劲，于是他赶紧灌下了半杯咖啡进去。  
Jeff拿着两块方糖奇怪地看着他，“……这是咖啡，不是酒，Jordan。”  
“是，我知道。”Jordan说，“我觉得我需要跟我哥们开个紧急会议。”  
就这样，第一次有关结婚的念头以Jordan的落荒而逃告终，他那天像是遭遇了一场电击似的，在自己的办公室里劈头盖脸地对他的几个弟兄们说：“我今天早上他妈的突然想跟Jeff结婚了！这想法一直跟我到现在，我他妈在来的路上还在想着如果我们度蜜月是去希腊还是去他妈的意大利这种问题！”  
“你确定你酒醒了吗Jordan？”  
“万分确定，我今天还看到新来的助理在电梯里给你口交了Johnny，就是那个胸部不对称的妞，她的屁股看起来手感不怎么样，不适合玩Daddy kink。”  
“天啊老兄，我头一次听你用这么正常的语速说话，而且细节描述逻辑通顺，你清醒得不能再清醒了！”  
这他妈是当然的，Jordan早上喝了一整杯没加糖和奶的浓黑咖啡，Jordan整个人生里清醒的时间少得可怜，而恰好这些难得的时间有一半被“跟Jeff结婚”这种念头占据着，比如他醒来的每一个美好的早上或者午后，比如他结束工作回家看到Jeff坐在客厅地板上处理文件的时候，再比如Jeff喝醉酒之后毫无戒备地把脑袋靠在Jordan的大腿上的时候。  
如果我能像这样，永远地获得Jeff的信任并成为他的支柱的话……  
这个念头在Jeff转头用嘴拉开Jordan裤链的那一刻飞速地掠过他的脑海。  
“你完全疯了哥们儿！”Donnie一边说一边打了个响亮的酒嗝，“你忘了你跟Naomi的婚姻是怎么收尾的了吗？离婚后你还跟我说你当时是因为钱太多才买了一个求婚戒指来着。”他用力拍着Jordan的胳膊，发出醉醺醺的笑声，他举起酒杯对在座的华尔街仔们大喊，“不过管他呢！Jeff Lang万岁！！”  
对对，是的，Donnie这个该死的胖子！Jordan懊恼地想，他就是这种会凭一时冲动就干出什么事儿来的人，要命的是他同时还是一个极其不负责任的人。  
他有什么资格获取Jeff永久的信任，成为他生活里的支柱？  
他没有。  
Jordan审视着自己镜子里那张空洞的、湿漉漉的脸，认真地对自己说，“这是对的，Jordan，解雇他是对的，你将来除了失望之外什么都不会给他，解雇他是对的，是个很不错的决定。”  
但是谁能跟他解释一下为什么一个小时后他会从派对现场跑到医院来，缩在Naomi身边哭得跟个智障一样？  
Naomi翻了个白眼，“很简单，因为你爱上他了，蠢货！”


	18. Chapter 18

为什么是Jeff？  
Jordan曾经想过这个问题。  
现在是下午两点，Jordan坐在Jeff家的沙发上，这是Jordan第一次来Jeff家，第一次坐上Jeff家的沙发，这个沙发有够窄的，这是Jordan当时的第一想法，同时他有点兴奋地感受着这个沙发几乎没有的弹性，拜托，这是Jeff家的沙发！  
尽管这时候的Jeff看上去对他依旧余怒未消，但这个沙发的糟糕质感起码说明了一件事，Jordan已经踏入了Jeff的私人领域，而Jeff没有表示任何的反对，这是个好得不能再好的兆头。  
四个小时前他们还满眼血丝地坐在诊所里，Rebecca到诊所的时候看到他们这个样子还有些吃惊，她不小心把自己的第一反应脱口而出了：“你俩在这独处了一晚上居然没在办公桌上来一发？！”  
Jordan站在Jeff身后，对Rebecca指了指自己下巴上的淤青，Rebecca理解般地点了下头，眼神里写满了“遗憾”和“活该”。  
Jeff不打算搭理他们两个了，他迅速地收拾了自己的公文包，把身上的白大褂脱下来扔在了沙发上，“我要回去睡觉，这儿交给你了Rebecca。”  
“Jeff，别告诉我你要这个样子开车回去。”Rebecca说，“我觉得你会坐在驾驶座上睡着。”  
“是的是的。”Jeff背对着她摆摆手，他浑身都透露着疲惫，举起来的那只手像是被抽走了骨头那样无力，“但是如果你要阻止我现在赶紧回家睡上一觉的话，不如马上撞死我好啦。”  
Jordan适时地站起来，像一团不能忽视的幽灵跟在Jeff后面走出了诊所，他在Jeff够上车门的时候把他塞进了后座上。  
“车钥匙在我左边的口袋里。”Jeff对他说。  
于是Jordan去摸Jeff的裤子，Jeff穿着发旧的牛仔裤，布料有够粗糙厚重的，Jordan的手贴着他的屁股摸索那该死的车钥匙的时候想。  
Jeff挣扎着伸过来一只手按住了他。  
“Jordan。”Jeff说，他咬着牙，“是外衣的口袋，不是裤子。”  
Jeff的车钥匙和他家的钥匙连在一起，Jordan本来可以带他回自己的住处的，但是他把车开往了Jeff家的方向，并且跟在Jeff后面进了门，直到他在那张看上去不怎么样的沙发上坐下来的时候，Jeff都没有反对。  
Jordan透过窗户看了一眼凌乱不堪的院子，“看来那只浣熊的确够讨厌的。”  
“是的，仅次于你。”Jeff凉飕飕地回答，他打了个哈欠，“我要去睡觉了，如果你能在我补眠期间解决掉这只该死的浣熊我会感激不尽的。”  
“意思是如果我帮你解决了浣熊问题，你就能原谅我？”  
“是的是的。”Jeff点着头摇摇晃晃地往自己卧室走，“你要是能帮我解决浣熊问题，你想在那张沙发上操我一整晚都行。”  
其实Jeff并不知道Jordan说了什么，也不知道自己说了什么，他基本上在沾上枕头后就失去了意识。  
所以当Jeff睡醒了之后从卧房出来，看到院子里的Jordan，瞬间觉得头疼不已。  
该死的我居然毫无防备地就让他进来了！  
“Jordan，你在干嘛？”Jeff站在台阶上问。  
Jordan穿着那身价格不菲的西装，手里不伦不类地拿着水管和棒球棍，看上去有点滑稽，“我正在为你解决浣熊的问题，亲爱的，在你家的沙发上用背入式操你是我近期的目标。”  
“……给我滚出去！”Jeff冲他大喊，结果只是吓跑了躲在他院子玩耍的猫，并且成功地让Jordan放下了手里的水枪和棒球棍，从院子里滚到了屋里的沙发上。  
Jeff于是气呼呼地在给他煮咖啡，他把咖啡豆倒进咖啡机里的时候对Jordan说，“喝完咖啡你就可以滚蛋了。”  
太阳光从窗户里照进来，Jordan看到一些细小的粉尘悬浮在下午两点的太阳光里，Jeff盯着那台“咕噜咕噜”作响的咖啡机，等咖啡豆煮好，这样他就可以接着打奶泡了。  
整个空间只有单调的煮咖啡的声音，Jordan和Jeff明显感到空气里有种尴尬又愉悦的氛围，于是Jordan开始发呆，他开始思考起了以前不知道谁问过的一个问题：  
“嘿哥们儿，你为什么突然就喜欢Jeff Lang了？”  
为什么是Jeff？  
Jordan的视线慢慢地从地板往那个拥挤狭小的厨房滑过去，他看到Jeff踩在木质地板上的光裸的脚背，然后是他长到拖至地板的睡裤、他宽松的灰色棉质T恤、再是他因为换衣服而变得乱糟糟的头发。  
就像一只被揉乱了绒毛的泰迪熊。  
为什么是Jeff？  
因为Jeff他妈的会在睡醒后给他煮咖啡，会在喝醉后用发烫的身体贴着他，会在高潮的时候用最柔软动人的声音喊他的名字，因为Jeff他妈的有这么可爱！  
咖啡煮好之后，Jeff开始往杯子里加奶泡，空气里的尴尬随着逐渐变浓的香气达到了一定的浓度，Jordan觉得自己得说些什么来缓解一下这种令人不适的沉默。  
“Jeff，我有个一劳永逸地解决浣熊问题的好办法。”Jordan听到自己说，“你觉得我们结婚怎么样？”  
他从没这么正经地说过话，但第一时间回应他的是Jeff不小心打翻了杯子的声音。


	19. Chapter 19

“这个厚颜无耻的混蛋！混蛋混蛋混蛋！”  
Jeff已经在电话里跟Rebecca这样吼了整整两个小时了，这两个小时内她除了知道Jeff对Jordan的怒气值又翻了一倍之外什么都不知道。  
“好吧……”Rebecca揉着自己的耳朵，像哄小孩一样哄着还在气头上的Jeff，“我已经充分认识到Jordan是个厚颜无耻的混蛋、流氓、死阔佬了，所以Jeff，你可以告诉我他又干了什么吗？”  
“他——”Jeff深深吸了一口气，“他害我打翻了一个咖啡杯！”  
“我确信他可以赔你十套。”  
“那是我从希腊带回来的！”  
“Jeff，你这样我们没法好好交流。”  
“好吧。”Jeff又重重叹了口气，“他说要跟我结婚。”  
“……什么？”  
“他今天下午突然说要跟我结婚，在他干脆利落地解雇我之后，又无缘无故地说要跟我结婚！”Jeff大喊道，紧接着他听到电话另一端传来几个女人混在一起的欢呼声，“Rebecca，我好像听到Nealy的声音了，请告诉我是错觉。”  
“不是错觉，你的前妻就在我旁边，她高兴得要疯了，上个月她入手了一件黑色的晚礼服，还没找到机会穿它呢，她说她可以在你和Jordan的婚礼上穿。”  
Jeff觉得有点崩溃，他遭遇到了人生最荒唐的情感危机，而他的好友和前妻却只关心自己晚礼服的问题！  
“我不觉得这是什么情感危机，Jeff。”Nealy接过电话对他说，“答应他吧Jeff，就算Jordan有始乱终弃的恶习，但怎么看都是你赚到了。”  
“比如我能赚到什么？”Jeff问。  
“比如海滨派对和鱼子酱。”Rebecca凑过来回答了一句。  
“别再跟我提什么该死的海滨派对和鱼子酱！”Jeff崩溃地喊道，如果不是这两个东西Jeff就不会陷入这种操蛋的局面当中，他，一个离异人士，莫名其妙被一个阔佬求婚了，而且这不是什么圣诞节的玩笑或愚人节的整人活动，Jordan看上去很认真，他从没见Jordan认真过，Jeff因此而不知所措。  
“等等，我听到什么东西发送的声音。”Jeff突然说，“拜托Rebecca，请告诉我你们没有把这事儿发到任何社交平台上。”  
“哦——关于这个Jeff，恭喜你，你和Jordan现在都有一个论坛了！”Rebecca兴奋起来，“我们提供了很多有关你们的动态，要知道你们还是挺受一些华尔街职业女性的欢迎的，我得说她们太有创造力了，你想我把论坛地址发给你吗？”  
“……不了，谢谢，我现在只想躺在一个瓦斯泄露的空间里慢慢死去。”Jeff此时此刻感觉到前所未有的心灰意冷。


	20. Chapter 20

如果你诚心诚意的求婚被以最直接的方式拒绝了怎么办？  
你可能会失落很长一段时间，并顺带对戒指、玫瑰花之类的玩意儿产生心理阴影，虽然你求婚的时候可能没用到这两样东西。  
但是对Jordan Belfort来说，“失落”这种情绪早就像一团废纸一样被扔到外太空去了，尽管Jeff Lang在听到他的求婚之后，打碎了一个杯子并且拔腿就跑了，但是Jordan的乐观主义信条让他抓住了一个关键。  
“Jeff没有对我说‘不’！”Jordan说，他正欢快地在收拾Jeff家地板上的杯子碎片，“你知道这意味着什么吗？我有戏，Donnie，我他妈的有戏！”  
他一边打电话一边把那些碎片捡到垃圾桶里，他还打算把地板也顺带擦一下但是当他想要去拿拖把的时候，发现自己手指上已经被碎片划了三道口子。  
于是Jeff回家的时候就看到一个高举着自己的左手并冲着电话大声尖叫的Jordan：“妈的！我的手！我要流血而亡了Donnie！！”  
Jeff看了一下时间，晚上十点四十三分。  
……他怎么还在这儿！？  
Jeff在门口狠狠抓了一把自己的头发，进门开始找自己放在厨房的医药箱。  
当然，他看都没看Jordan一眼，即使他可以明显地感受到Jordan向他投来的，热情到快要把整个房子点着的视线，但是不！他是个有原则的人，如果他抬头了，可能立马就忍不住跟Jordan在厨房里干起来了。  
刚刚他在诊所里花了点时间梳理一下他三十多年的人生，然后他发现他这三十多年的时间里，除了高中那场喝到断片的毕业派对，他所经历过的刺激加起来也没有跟Jordan待在一起的这几个月来的那么多，他可悲的发现自己的脑子里已经满是Jordan、Jordan、各种各样的Jordan了，他在Jeff的脑子里伴随着香槟和猩红色的灯光，那些五光十色的派对和他躺在沙发上近乎灰白色的疲态，他卷着袖子蠢兮兮地想用一根水管和棒球棍替他解决院子里捣乱的浣熊，以及他那透支到世界末日一样的真诚，小心翼翼地问：“你觉得我们结婚怎么样？”  
Jordan就是这么个混蛋，如果他喜欢你，他就会竭尽全力、不计后果地拉你和他一起体验所有快活的事儿，如果他爱你，他会透支他这辈子的诚恳和软弱小心翼翼地问你一个小小的是非题。  
这是个大问题，Jeff做不到不计后果，他的确不像他表面上看上去那么循规蹈矩，但也决不是深陷外面的狂野世界无法自拔的人，就现在而言，他百分之百确定他和Jordan之间有前所未有的新鲜感在作祟。  
“Jordan。”Jeff说，他盘腿坐在地板上，Jordan和他面对面坐着，他的手指上缠着一小圈绷带，领带被扯得像个喝醉酒的上班族，他看向Jeff的眼神带着热切的笑意，这让Jeff接下来要说的话变得很痛苦。  
“Rebecca和Nealy说我们俩都有个论坛了。”他笑着说，他注视着Jordan，“几乎整个华尔街的人都在疯狂地尖叫着希望我们结婚。”  
他眼里的Jordan开始变得模糊。  
“但是Jordan，我只是个纠结的普通人，我喜欢你，只是没那么确定我是否真的有那么喜欢你。”  
他低下头深呼吸，感觉到Jordan在轻轻拍着他的背。  
“所以Jordan，不，我不能答应你。”


	21. Chapter 21

“所以那天晚上还发生了什么？”  
“在他拒绝我的求婚之后？没什么，我抱着他，我们抱了一会儿，就这样。”  
就这样？就这样！？  
是的，就这样，Jordan对他的秘书说，他的左手一直在捏那个黑色的压力球，一下一下的，脸上什么表情都没有，看上去就像个正常的、没被拒绝过求婚的人一样。  
不不不，离正常差得远了，Jordan如果表现得像任何一个正常的华尔街仔一样，那只能说明一件事：Jordan他妈的出大事了！  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“我？我现在感觉世界都他妈灰暗了。”Jordan用力捏了捏手里的压力球，他的表情看上去毫无波澜，甚至还带着点微笑。  
一分钟后，证券公司的员工开始轮流到Jordan的办公室邀请他参加不同的派对或者送他不同俱乐部的VIP卡。  
“这些我他妈都有，他们究竟想干嘛？”Jordan问。  
“表示慰问。”他的秘书回答说，同时她正在手机上飞速地敲着什么，“毕竟你求婚失败了。”  
Jordan眯起眼睛，“我和Jeff是不是有个论坛，如果有的话，请告诉我你不是管理员之类的。”  
他的秘书停下了打字，冲他温和又知性地微笑了一下，“当然不，Jordan，我根本不知道什么论坛。”她说完后又加了一句，“我也没有在实时报导你的最新情况。”  
她当然不是什么论坛的管理员，她可没空搞定一整个论坛，她只是论坛专门负责Jordan动态的一个小版主罢了，真正的管理员现在正坐在Jeff的对面。  
“Jordan说他的世界都他妈灰暗了，Jeff。”Rebecca说，“而且所有稍微了解Jordan的人都说他不对劲，谁见过Jordan以前用过压力球这种东西，肯定要出事儿了。”  
“所以你要去给他一点心理指导吗？”Jeff头也不抬，因为他的眼圈发青，双眼布满了血丝，看起来比通宵学习了三个晚上却只拿了个C-的学霸还要糟糕。  
“当然不，比起来你才是更需要心理指导的那个。”Rebecca回答，在她说话的期间她的眼睛几乎每隔两秒都要去看一眼自己的手机，Jeff有些暴躁地狠狠揉了揉自己的脸，她肯定是在浏览那个该死的论坛。  
“Rebecca。”Jeff无力地冲她招招手，“如果你还有那么一点良心，一丁点良心的话，别再在我面前提Jordan了，是的是的他的世界灰暗了，我的世界也差不多了所以别再跟我提他了。”  
Rebecca于是从Jeff的办公室退了出来，半个小时后她又小心翼翼地推门进来：“嘿Jeff，你有兴趣参加我结婚十周年的派对吗，放松一下身心。”  
Jeff想站起来狂砸自己的桌子和电脑：去他妈的派对！又是派对！！该死的派对！！这个世界上除了派对难道就没有其他可以放纵发泄的方式了吗！？？  
他在心里咆哮道。  
他深呼吸了一口气，同时在自己脑内把桌子砸了个稀巴烂。  
“是有酒的那种吗？”  
“当然。”  
“什么时候？”  
“下个周末。”  
“你会邀请Jordan吗？”  
Rebecca发出了一长串十分怪异的笑声：“拜托——当然不会，我不会邀请Jordan，不会。”  
“好吧，我会去的。”  
Jeff决定那天在Rebecca家找个安静的角落喝个烂醉。  
他完全忘记了上一次自己做出这个决定之后都发生了什么操蛋事。


	22. Chapter 22

Jeff在十二岁那年认识的Rebecca，他们是中学的同学，在那之后就一直是同学或校友，所以Jeff应该了解Rebecca的为人，如果她说自己不会邀请Jordan来参加派对，那么她就绝对不会跟Jordan提半个有关派对的字眼。  
不过，如果Jeff再多了解Rebecca一点的话，他就不会遭遇现在的情形了。  
如果再多了解他这个好友哪怕那么一丁点！Jeff浑身赤裸地躺在床上懊恼地想。  
“所以，我们又回到了最开始的地方？”一旁的Jordan说，而且他口气听上去Jeff还要懊恼，“真不敢相信我昨天居然喝昏头了，我没享受到一丁点的过程！”  
“享受个头！”Jeff怒吼道，“把你的……从我身体里拿出去Jordan！”  
Jordan这么做的时候，两人明显感受到了昨晚疯狂的程度，他们的下身都粘腻不堪，Jeff甚至在Jordan抽离的时候闷哼了一声。  
他现在十分想用自己脑袋下面的枕头闷死自己，但是在那之前他想狠狠地抽Jordan一顿，房间的某个角落传来的怪异声响引起了他的注意，像是什么动物在磨爪子。  
“你听到了吗？”Jeff问，“什么声音？”  
他环顾了一下四周，这才发现这是个完全陌生的房间，既不是Jordan的某一个别墅（是的Jeff熟知Jordan的每一个别墅，这没什么好奇怪的）也不是Rebecca的家，他们身下的床垫很柔软，被单的颜色被弄成很艳俗的猩红色，空气里还有玫瑰花的香味，而天花板被做成了一面极其恶趣味的巨大的镜子。  
这什么诡吊的品位！？Jeff想。  
“我们在哪儿，Jordan？”  
“我不知道。”Jordan朝Jeff摊手，他穿上了浴袍，向那个声音的源头走过去。  
然后一只浣熊就从他们的浴室里蹿了出来。  
一只浣熊。  
他们的房间里，有一只，浣熊。  
Jordan和Jeff木然地目睹了这只浣熊惊恐地跑遍了这个房间的所有角落，它最后跳到了床上，在Jeff的大腿上抬起头英勇地直视着他。  
“Jordan。”Jeff毫不畏惧地跟这只浣熊对视，“我们昨晚究竟干了些什么？为什么我们的房间里会有一只浣熊？”  
“我不知道。”Jordan叫道，“我连我们现在在哪都不知道！”  
在Jordan喊完这句后，被扔在某个角落的手机很应景地响了起来。  
是Jordan的手机，Jeff好不容易才在凌乱的被单和枕头衣物之间找到它，他把手机递给Jordan的时候惊讶地发现：“Jordan……你手上戴着一枚戒指。”他指了指Jordan伸过来的左手，无名指的地方戴着一枚银色的戒指。  
哇哦，无名指。  
而Jordan对此的反应是：“你手上不是也戴着一只吗？”  
Jeff于是举起自己的左手看了一下，无名指的位置确实也多了一枚银晃晃的戒指，不不不，不是他之前戴的婚戒，Jeff把自己的左手翻来覆去地看了足足有一分钟，仿佛在确认这究竟是不是自己的手。  
“我们手上的戒指不会恰好是一对吧Jordan？”Jeff几乎处于崩溃边缘了。  
他们沉默下来，这时候Jordan的手机二度响起。  
“嘿Jordan！恭喜你们！”是Donnie，当然是Donnie，这种场合怎么会不是Donnie？  
“……什么？恭喜什么？”Jordan现在混乱的脑袋已经接受不了任何多余的信息了，那只莫名其妙的浣熊还在他们的房间到处乱窜，打翻房间里的花瓶什么的，床边的按摩浴缸里飘着Jeff的黑衬衫和内裤。  
“开门吧Jordan！”Donnie欢快地说，他的声音和此时响起来的敲门声同步了。  
Jeff好不容易才把自己的衣服穿上，他看向Jordan，似乎在犹豫要不要打开那扇该死的门。  
“我们总要开门的。”Jordan说，“你相信我，除非我们开他妈的门，否则这群混蛋会一直敲下去。”  
于是Jeff只好把门打开。  
门外的人已经把整个走廊都堵死了，Donnie和Rebecca还有Nealy挤在最前面，他们手里拿着气球和香槟，在Jeff开门的一瞬间“啪”地一声拉响了彩带：  
“新婚快乐！！”他们冲一脸懵逼的Jordan和Jeff喊道。  
Jeff呆了五秒，他僵硬地把头转过来看向Jordan，他们交换了一个夹杂着惊恐和完全不知所措的表情：这他妈都是些什么鬼！？


	23. Chapter 23

“好吧，首先……”Jordan说，“我们先搞清楚我们现在在哪。”  
“我不知道！”Jeff揉着自己发痛的太阳穴，他现在还觉得有点头晕，而且还有点伤心，“Rebecca跟我保证过不会邀请你的！”  
“她确实没有。”Jordan说，“邀请我的是她丈夫。”  
他们好不容易把那群来闹事的混球赶走，这得多谢Donnie，他说楼下正在举行Jordan和Jeff的新婚派对。  
“什么狗屁的新婚派对！”Jordan叫道，“我和Jeff甚至什么都不知道！”  
“重点不是这个！”Jeff撕心裂肺地摇着自己的手，他肩膀上的浣熊被惊得跳了下来，“重点是我们根本没结婚！这婚戒哪来的？为什么他们都这么说，都这么说！还有这只该死的浣熊究竟是什么？”  
“好吧好吧。”Jordan安抚他，那只浣熊跳过来伸出爪子攀住了Jordan的皮带挂在了他的腰上，像只巨型的毛绒挂件，“首先我们得先搞清楚我们在哪，关于昨天，你能想起来的最后一件事是什么？”  
最后一件事？还能是什么，Rebecca粉白色调调的结婚十周年纪念派对！Jeff坐在游泳池的一个角落上，然后Jordan来了，他们一起喝了一杯香槟。  
然后事情就变成了这样。  
“那只是香槟而已。”Jordan说，“我发誓那只是香槟而已，除非——”  
“除非什么？”  
“……操，Donnie！”  
Jordan昨天的本意是想找Jeff好好聊聊，毕竟没有任何一个州规定你不能跟拒绝了你求婚的人一起喝酒聊天不是吗？可是谁他妈解释一下自己伫在Jeff对角线的角落里干什么？既不喝酒也不去二楼阳台撒美钞。  
“哦，那不是Dr. Lang吗。”醉醺醺的Donnie这会儿凑到了Jordan旁边，Donnie具有一个惊人的天赋：无论参加什么派对，他都能在开始五分钟之内喝醉，此时此刻他手里端着两杯香槟，他把这两杯香槟递给Jordan，傻笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“你只是想去跟他说个话而已Jordan，又不是逼婚，拜托，你可是华尔街之狼！”  
“没错，我可是他妈的华尔街之狼。”Jordan恍然大悟，“我可是……”  
他这么念叨着走向Jeff，手里捏着两杯Donnie递给他的香槟，满脑子乱七八糟的想法：我应该为之前唐突的求婚道歉吗？还是先开口问他家里浣熊的问题解决了没有？他的头发看上去还是这么软上帝啊我还想再摸摸，慢着，我被他拒绝了求婚是不是意味着我不能再碰他了？或许浣熊不是个好的切入点，我应该换一个话题开始……  
在Jordan走向Jeff的这半分钟之内，他的脑子经历了比他过的这小半辈子还要跌宕起伏的种种问题，最终他决定从最简单的问题开始他和Jeff的聊天。  
“嗨。”Jordan已经站在了Jeff身边，他想尽量表现得很平常，于是他把“嗨”这个音节发得像是哮喘病发作一样，并且手脚僵硬地朝Jeff把胳膊伸得笔直笔直，“要来点香槟吗？”  
这场景实在是太好笑了，Jordan居然会紧张！天啊！目睹了一切的Donnie笑得掉进了泳池里。  
但是Jeff比他还要糟糕，在Jordan朝他走过来的时候Jeff的内心就一直在尖叫着是否该马上起身逃走，然而最后他没有，他只是坐在这儿，把背挺得笔直，直到Jordan把一杯香槟递过来Jeff才像个坏掉的机器人那样转动他僵硬的脖子看向他。  
“……好的，谢谢。”  
Jeff接过杯子的时候派对上的乐队引发了一阵欢呼，还伴随着Donnie落水的声音，所有人都举起了手里的杯子，Jeff看了看周围，也跟着犹犹豫豫地向Jordan举起了杯子，“……干杯？”  
我天……他过来了！而且就站在我面前，Jeff想，然后呢？我应该做什么？像Donnie一样现在立刻跳进游泳池？？我刚才为什么没这么做？！  
如果Jordan和Jeff看过《宿醉》那部电影的话，就会懂得一个道理：永远不要相信一个可爱的小胖子递给你的仅仅会只是香槟。  
可惜他们没看过。  
所以他们傻乎乎地一口气喝光了手里的香槟酒，那些“我该说什么”和“我该怎么做”的内心活动在短短的几十秒内已经不再是问题了，取而代之的是让他们更棘手的麻烦：  
一间品味糟糕的总统套房、一只不知从哪里窜出来的浣熊以及一对莫名其妙的婚戒。  
“你，他妈，究竟，在酒里，放了什么鬼！”Jordan冲手机大吼。  
Jeff在一旁提醒他，“你他妈就不能小点声！我们现在可是在电梯里！”他看了一眼缩在自己爸爸身后的一个小男孩，“注意点他妈的措辞！”  
Jeff说完这句话之后那个小男孩立刻就哭了起来。  
Donnie在电话那头有点委屈，“我不知道。”他可怜巴巴地说，“我大概加了点致幻剂、一点兴奋药、一点烈性酒……还有一点点的迷奸药。”  
“迷奸药！”Jordan差点没把手机砸了，“你在我们的酒里加那玩意儿！？”  
“不，我本来只想在Dr. Lang的那杯里，但是我喝迷糊了，我忘了于是我干脆两杯都加了一点。”Donnie说，“但是我对你们昨晚做了什么完全没有印象了，因为后来我掉进游泳池里了。”  
“等我弄清楚了这一切再回去收拾你。”Jordan恶狠狠地对Donnie说。  
“怎么了Jordan？跟Dr. Lang结婚难道不是你想要的吗？”Donnie问。  
Jordan朝酒店里的天花板翻了一个十分绝望的白眼——至少现在他们知道他们在哪了，谢天谢地他们还在纽约而不是拉斯维加斯或者曼谷之类糟糕的地方。  
“当然是我想要的。”Jordan看了一眼远远站在前台正在退房的Jeff，他无名指上银色的戒指映着大堂中央的水晶灯光，亮晃晃的，那是Jordan在梦里也朝思暮想的白光。  
Jordan叹了口气，他有些沮丧地垂下肩膀，弄得趴在他肩上的浣熊差点摔下来，“但这事不对，结婚……唯独在结婚这件事上，Donnie，我想和别人一样，我想像世界上所有的新郎那样，是从对方的一句‘我愿意’开始的。”  
Jordan把电话挂断之后，转头看见了Jeff一张惨白的脸。  
“你怎么了？”  
“看见门外停的那辆加长林肯了吗？”Jeff指着门外的那辆银白色的林肯车。  
“看见了。”Jordan眯起了眼睛，“我什么时候买了辆银白色的？”  
“你当然没有。”Jeff的声音都发抖了，他镇定地看向Jordan，“因为那是我的。”  
“……什么？”  
“他们说那是我的车。”Jeff深呼吸了一口，他看上去快要过呼吸了，“而且还配了一个专职司机。”  
世界一下子安静了，只有那只一无所知的浣熊还在围着Jordan和Jeff一边转圈一边发出愉悦的“吱吱”声。


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff的司机是个声音洪亮的中年男人，人中上留着一撮很有个性的胡子，他讲起话来就跟炮弹似的具有穿透力。  
Jeff和Jordan连同那只浣熊一起钻进车里的时候他就用招呼成功地把Jeff震得发了下抖。  
“早上好啊Mr. Lang！”这位司机说，然后他从后视镜里望了一眼Jordan，“哦，还有你。”  
“呃……早上好。”Jeff显然还不习惯有人用敬语来称呼他。  
“我们要去哪儿？Mr. Lang！”  
“……不知道。”Jeff回答，他瘫在车上，头疼地不去想自己的信用卡，买这辆车大概已经刷爆了他十张，不，二十张信用卡。  
“那我们就随意！今天是个可喜的日子！”  
Jeff把手掌放在车座上，用力捏了捏。  
好好感受一下这个真皮座椅吧Jeff Lang，坐完这一趟之后你就得为了那二十张刷爆的信用卡跳楼了！  
Jordan难得是两个人当中稍微冷静一点的那位，他伸展开自己的双手和双脚大大方方地坐在后座上，并且打量了一下这辆林肯车的内部。  
“或许我也应该考虑买一辆，把我那辆旧车换掉。”Jordan说，“嘿司机，我们该怎么称呼你？”  
这位地道的美国司机彬彬有礼地腾出一只手朝Jordan比了个中指，“Jameson只回答Mr. Lang先生的问题，谢谢，你这个被包养的小华尔街佬！”  
好的，看来他的名字就叫Jameson了。  
Jordan听了他的话无法抑制地发出了一连串古怪的笑声，他轻蔑地抬起下巴，通过后视镜毫不掩饰地传达他的轻蔑，“听着Jameson，我可是世界上最不需要被包养的那一类人。”  
“得了吧，不要以为你穿着名牌西装就是华尔街的大佬了。”Jameson说，“昨天晚上我可亲眼见证了一场求婚，华尔街仔，当Mr. Lang把戒指掏出来的时候你可差点哭了！”  
一时间车内的空气仿佛凝固。  
那只不老实的浣熊还在车内乱蹿，它像个长了毛的乒乓球，把整整齐齐码在车里某个角落的空香槟酒瓶装得乱七八糟，那些香槟瓶子上还系着粉红色的丝带，打成了精致漂亮的蝴蝶结，喜气洋洋地宣告车里曾经举行过一场小型的新婚派对。  
Jeff的脸色似乎又苍白了一点，他的黑眼圈又加重了。  
“……什么？”他的手指扣在司机座位上，真皮的座位快要被他勒出一道痕，“Jameson，你说什么？昨天晚上？我求婚？”  
“是的！”Jameson欢快地回答Jeff的问题，他把车停下来，他们现在在一家赌场门口。  
纽约大西洋赌城。  
“你已经是这儿的名人了Jeff Lang！”Jameson用他那充满戏剧性的抑扬顿挫的声音说，“昨天晚上你在这儿赢了一辆加长林肯！”


	25. Chapter 25

Jeff Lang在十七岁的时候第一次玩扑克牌这玩意儿。  
然后他发誓那将是他最后一次碰这东西。  
那时候他和Rebecca以及另外一伙年轻人聚在一位名叫Teddy还是Tony的有钱小伙儿家开毕业派对，是的，毕业派对，又是该死的毕业派对！十七岁的毕业派对会成为千千万万个人心目中美好青春的代名词，但是留给Jeff Lang的只有阴影、阴影和阴影！  
总之他们为了抢主人家珍藏的酒，就开起了赌局，赢一局就能喝一口，其结果是Jeff喝掉了整半瓶皇家礼炮，在第二天一丝不挂地从朋友父母的床上起来，并发现自己的衣服全都泡在了游泳池里。  
是的是的，那半瓶皇家礼炮外加一整瓶不知道叫什么名字的朗姆酒是Jeff十七岁失身的罪魁祸首，而扑克牌对Jeff来说简直就是万恶之源，他在一堆尖叫着的中年夫妇的眼底下裹着床单逃窜出房门的时候恶狠狠地诅咒自己：如果再碰扑克牌这玩意儿的话，就让他下半辈子永远跟昨晚夺去他贞操的金发混蛋待在一起！  
来接他的Rebecca却毫不在意，她安慰Jeff说至少昨晚那个金发混蛋长得很不错，“我只是听说，而且这没什么不好，你比那些到了二十七岁还是个处男的可怜虫要好多了，至少你享受了一场酣畅淋漓的泳池性爱。”  
“不！！我一点都不享受！！”Jeff当时咆哮道。  
现在，Jeff Lang再一次体验了扑克牌对他产生的恶果，当他和Jordan还有那只钟情于趴人脑袋上的浣熊一起踏进这家赌场的时候，所有的荷官外加半个赌场的人都欢呼了起来。  
“看看！我们的赌神回来了！”离他们最近的那个荷官叫起来，他举起Jeff和Jordan戴着戒指的手，“看看！他们结婚了！”  
所有的人又欢呼了起来。  
“嘿，哥们儿。”Jordan说，“看来很明显昨天这里发生过一些不可思议的事。”  
“那可是相当不可思议。”  
“所以你得——你得告诉我们究竟发生了什么不可思议的事。”Jordan咽了一下口水，就算是他现在喉咙也有点发干，他的一只手搭在Jeff的肩膀上，脑袋上顶着一只浣熊的重量，有那么一瞬间一些兵荒马乱的场景从他脑海里一闪而过。  
“昨晚是我们赌场50周年纪念日！这位Jeff Lang先生赢走了我们的加长林肯！”那位荷官伸出双手把Jeff从Jordan的胳膊里拽出来，狠狠地拥抱了他一下，Jordan觉得Jeff快要被对方的胸肌压断气了，“作为新婚礼物！天哪你们真是太浪漫的一对儿了，我们还有录像你们要看吗？”  
Jeff从早上开始一直空荡荡的胃此时此刻有点反酸，他又想到了十七岁毕业派对的第二天，那种宿醉混合着被操翻的眩晕感，那位荷官用不容分说的热情地拖着他们去了监控室。  
不得不承认昨晚的画面相当精彩，他们用“不可思议”来形容毫不夸张，如果当事人不是Jeff和Jordan自己的话他们或许还会考虑拷一份回家再回味一下，这可是活生生的《宿醉》！  
画面里的Jeff和Jordan满脸通红，他们的领带和西装都扔在了地上，Jeff站在桌子上，疯狂地把自己手里赢来的筹码朝天花板上扔，他的手里举着一瓶香槟，仰面大喊“老子他妈是世界赌王！！”  
他的五官因为兴奋挤成一团，嘴巴张到最大的程度，看上去活像一只喝醉了而手舞足蹈的虎皮猫。  
Jeff捂住了脸：扑克牌是万恶之源！！该死的万恶之源！！他在内心绝望地尖叫。  
然后他听到了录像里传来的，一句近乎撕心裂肺的喊叫。  
“我拿这只杀千刀的浣熊起誓！”录像里的Jeff拎着那只可怜的浣熊，他的声音因为太高而有些破音，“Jordan Belfort！我们他妈的结婚吧！我们！他妈的！结婚吧！”  
他的声音在一片混乱的嘈杂声中显得格外明显，一些片段随之掠过Jordan的脑海。  
他记起昨晚Jeff站在桌子上，高高地举着浣熊的样子，灯光从Jeff的头顶上乱七八糟地砸下来，像教堂里那些彩色的玻璃碎片，他的蓝眼睛混在所有的颜色里，是最柔和，最动人的那一个。  
“所以……”Jordan问道，“这只浣熊究竟是哪来的？！”  
“我他妈怎么知道！”Jeff说，“总不会是从我家后院抓来的吧！”  
他又多看了一眼屏幕，这一眼让他暂时停止了歇斯底里，因为他在屏幕里看到了一个穿着黑色风衣的背影，那个背影很小，站在距离Jeff最近的位置，在一群疯狂的赌徒当中无动于衷地站着。  
“现在我觉得这只浣熊真的有可能是从我家后院抓来的。”Jeff说。


	26. Chapter 26

实际上这一连串由宿醉引发的事只不过是一场闹剧而已。  
是的是的，他们交换了婚戒，用一辆加长林肯来庆祝新婚，弄得人尽皆知，但那又怎么样？  
“即使整个过程都乱糟糟的，但最后并不妨碍你们用最简单的方式把一切关系都结束掉。”  
这是James Leer说的。  
他说这句话的时候正大大方方地躺在Jeff家的床上，被子底下的身体一丝不挂，脑袋靠在另一个同样一丝不挂的人的肩膀上。  
“所以你们干嘛一定要搞清楚昨天晚上发生了什么呢？”James Leer问道。  
“很明显，他们想搞清楚的不仅仅是昨天晚上发生了什么而已，亲爱的。”躺在这张床上的另一个人笑着回答，他年轻的脸连同年轻的金发都在闪烁着一种幸灾乐祸式的神采。  
“……不，现在我想搞清楚的是。”站在房间门口的Jordan说，“为什么你，Frank，会他妈的出现在这里！？”  
“冷静点，舅舅。”Frank Abagnale懒洋洋地回答他，同时一只手还在懒洋洋地玩弄着James Leer柔软的棕发，“为什么我不会出现在这里？我和Jimmy搞上了。”  
他理所当然的口气让Jeff大为震惊。  
这种理直气壮的不要脸居然是家族他妈的传统！Jeff想。  
Frank Abagnale是Jordan Belfort的外甥，这个才二十出头就拥有一张FBI工作证的年轻人在一周前来到纽约，带着他收缴来的满袋子假钞，就像一场不期而至的烟花，充满了美妙。  
Jeff不讨厌他，甚至觉得这个年轻人比他的流氓舅舅可爱许多倍，但是谁能想到这个金发的、带着满袋子假钞和奇妙幻想的小混蛋！现在居然！和自己的宝贝侄子搞上了！他们才认识多久？一天？一个晚上？  
“一个晚上足够我们深入了解对方了。”Frank说，他看向自己怀里的James，“非常深入，是吗Jimmy。”  
“不！不！！”Jeff崩溃地喊道，“一个晚上说明不了什么！完全说明不了什么！”  
“我觉得一个晚上足够说明什么了。”James用他特有的万年不变的慵懒语调回应道，“Jeff，真正爱上一个人根本就不用一个晚上的时间，你其实很清楚这点，否则你和Belfort先生就不会出现在这里，跟一对荒唐混乱，宛如儿戏的婚介纠缠这么长时间。”  
好了，现在话题终于回到了原点。  
“所以。”Jordan问，“昨天晚上，究竟，发生了什么？”  
客厅里传来一阵玻璃破碎的声音，是那只被忽略已久的浣熊撞碎了Jeff的玻璃杯和碗。  
James Leer像一只犯困的小狐狸一样，他那双混合着天然无辜和狡黠的蓝眼睛在Jeff和Jordan身上来回转了一圈，才回答道，“哦，昨天啊，昨天你们开着那辆加长林肯，去了这条街道尽头的那个教堂举行了婚礼，在那之前还特地回了趟加抓了那只可怜的浣熊当作吉祥物。”  
“这条街尽头的教堂……”  
“没错，就是你在中学时代最喜欢的那座小教堂。”James指着Jeff，“顺带一说，要抓浣熊当结婚的吉祥物是你的主意，叔叔。”  
“而我和Jimmy是伴郎。”Frank补充道，“我们就是昨晚在你们的婚礼上认识的，美妙的婚礼。”


	27. Chapter 27

James Leer是个作家，虽然他才上大学。  
每一个作家都善于倾听和编造故事，他在他的处女座《爱的巡礼》中提到过一个令人同情的家庭主夫：  
“这个男人有着得天独厚的条件，他长了一张极其无辜乖巧的脸蛋，这张天使脸蛋让他得以在犯浑之后可以轻而易举地获得别人——尤其是年纪稍长的男人和所有女人——的原谅，因此他在中学时代占尽了便宜。”  
James一边回忆自己的叔叔Jeff Lang的样子，一边源源不断地打下一行又一行的文字。  
“……虽然后来生活和婚姻让他慢慢地变成了一个循规蹈矩的无聊男人，但在某些时刻，从他的双眼中依旧可以窥见那些尚未磨灭的狂野灵魂，看来有时候年轻的遗憾反而会让人永葆某种年轻。”  
Jeff看不懂这大段大段拗口难懂的文字，他挥舞着手稿问James：“什么年轻的遗憾？我觉得我年轻的时候什么顽皮事儿都干尽了！”  
“那个教堂。”James回答，“你有一次提到过的，街道尽头的小教堂，你说你曾经幻想过在那里举行一场婚礼，但是最终没能实现。”  
Jeff实际上只跟James提到过一次。  
那次Jeff正饱含着忏悔之心与James细数自己人生中那些惨痛的宿醉经历，因为当时James正因为偷喝了Jeff家的波本而倒在沙发上胡言乱语。  
“我知道，你十七岁的时候因为宿醉跟一个金发的基佬滚了床单，二十七岁的时候又因为宿醉跟一头华尔街之狼滚了床单。”James Leer说，“舅妈的脸书上写着呢，而且很详细，还是实时更新的。”  
听听！正常的James Leer会去看脸书吗！清醒的James Leer会关注这些破事儿吗！不！不会！他不屑于参合这些娘们唧唧的破事儿！  
“所以你就给我喝酒！你也想失身给一个基佬、流氓、无耻混蛋吗！”Jeff喊道。  
但是James Leer并不关心自己以后会失身给谁的问题，他显然对自己舅舅的宿醉经历产生了兴趣。  
“说说吧舅舅。”James又说，“你第一次宿醉是在什么时候？”  
“十四岁，我跟人打赌。”Jeff叹了口气，决定放弃跟James讲道理，“但是不瞒你说，那次经历还不错。”  
Jeff十四岁的时候偷喝了Rebecca从自己爸妈那偷来的酒，那是什么酒Jeff现在已经记不清了，他只记得那天下午他喝完了之后，眩晕混合着一种暖烘烘的兴奋感在他身上流窜，他觉得自己可以干任何事，包括去街道尽头的小教堂里，从那个瞎了一只眼的神父眼皮底下偷一瓶子所谓的圣水。  
“当时那座教堂的神父戴着一只黑色的眼罩，像从电影里走出来的那种十恶不赦的海盗，我们都猜测他是从黑帮退役的大佬，不过那天我还是去了，我爬到教堂的房顶，从窗户翻进去，装了一小瓶圣水。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就倒在长椅底下不省人事了，直到晚上才醒过来。”Jeff想到这的时候微笑起来，James从他的蓝眼睛里看到了许久不见的独属于年轻人的浪漫和憧憬，“那天晚上我醒过来的时候，觉得自己好像睡过了一个世界末日，全世界就剩我一个人了，周围没有人也没有声音，但是从我头顶上那扇唯一的窗户外可以看到月亮，虽然很模糊，但是那种感觉很美好，那一瞬间我觉得这个地方是被上帝眷顾的，自己是被上帝眷顾的，我从那时开始幻想，如果我未来的婚礼能在这个教堂里，那我的一生一定也会被上帝祝福。”  
但是最后Jeff没有在这里与Nealy举行婚礼，因为它太小了。  
“你知道吗，Jimmy。”Jeff自嘲地笑了笑，“我曾经一度怀疑我失败的婚姻是不是真的因为我没有在那个小教堂里举行婚礼。”


	28. Chapter 28

所以现在他们得到了一个新的线索——教堂。  
“你们昨晚在那个教堂举行了婚礼，舅舅。”James告诉他，“你的心愿实现了。”  
“我没有这样的心愿，谢谢。”Jeff反驳道。  
而James Leer对此充耳不闻，他依旧像只慵懒而漂亮的猫一样窝在他的被窝里，  
那只浣熊已经横扫了Jeff这可怜的房子里能扫荡的一切，如今安安分分地待在了Jeff家的院子里，心安理得得仿佛自己是这个院子的主人一般。  
所有的一切都让Jeff绝望，他站在院子里，能看到街道尽头的那个教堂。  
“我以前从没听你提起过。”Jordan突然说，“或许我应该和你一起去看一看。”  
“那只是个普通的教堂，Jordan，没什么梦幻的。”Jeff说。  
“可是那里有你的一小片过去，我很感兴趣。”  
Jeff震惊地看着他。  
James Leer面无表情地，以他特有的高傲又毫无波澜的声音发出了一声感叹：“哇哦——”他由衷地说，“您丈夫的情话真是动人，舅舅。”  
“……穿好你的裤子！”Jeff指着他空荡荡的两腿大腿叫道。  
James Leer和Frank Abagnale对自己舅舅们眼下的婚事并没有什么兴趣，于是他们选择目送Jeff和Jordan慢慢往那个教堂走去。  
“走向教堂的路并不是直线，虽然看起来很近。”James评价道，“他们这一段路上甚至可能遭遇一个变态女邻居的骚扰，和猫的袭击。”  
“当然，任何通往美满的路都不会是直线，即使那种美满普通得像一幢会漏雨还会闹浣熊灾害的破房子。”Frank接道，他们两个站在狭窄的玄关口，门框仿佛小得让他们不得不紧紧靠在一起。  
“所以，Jimmy。”Frank倾身靠近James，“我们要再来一发吗？”  
“当然。”


	29. Chapter 29

变态女邻居的骚扰、猫的报复，这些都没有出现。  
Jeff和Jordan遭遇得比那更可怕。  
他们遭遇了沉默。  
就像以往许多个令人烦躁与无聊的时刻一样，他们走在一条平平无奇的路上，在这样一个平平无奇的白天，保持着令人惴惴不安又蠢蠢欲动的沉默。  
这让Jeff产生了一瞬间的错觉，仿佛他和Jordan已经这样度过了很长的时间，彼此狂热地迷恋着对方，身心俱疲地相互纠缠厌烦，无法割舍，宛如一对老夫老妻，正在走向一座不知是重点还是新生活起点的教堂。  
但无论从何种意义上看，他们都是新婚，他们才认识不到半年，他们昨天才为彼此带上婚戒……从开始到现在，无时无刻都充斥着酒精和药物的气息。  
荒唐得一塌糊涂。  
打破这个该死沉默，Jeff想，打破它！  
当Jeff鼓起勇气想说点什么的时候，Jordan夺过了这个机会。  
“我似乎来过这里。”他说。  
“……什么？”  
“我说，我似乎来过这里。”Jordan重复道，“十七岁的时候。”  
他的笑容带着一股清新的味道，与他平时的样子完全不符，在此时此刻却和谐得要命，几乎让Jeff相信那是他原本的样子。  
“Donnie拉我过来的，他说有个叫Tony还是Teddy的富二代在隔壁办毕业派对，可以喝免费的酒、抽免费的大麻，还可以泡很多火辣的妞。”  
“……”Jeff觉得这话听起来有点耳熟。  
“那是我第一次抽大麻，我现在还记得那个感觉，周围所有的声音都被大麻过滤掉了，我从来没享受过那么纯粹的世界，声音、色彩都没有，我掉进了水里，眼前只剩下一种让人着迷的蓝色，所以那天晚上我没上任何一个妞。”  
“我在泳池里上了一个——”  
“男人。”Jeff接上了Jordan的话。  
“是的。”Jordan有些惊讶，“后来我们还——”  
“在那个不知道叫Teddy还是Tony的家伙的父母的卧室里搞起来了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
又是沉默，一小段令人窒息的沉默。  
Jordan注视着Jeff的蓝眼睛，那种似曾相识的蓝色，此时此刻充满了不可思议和愤怒。  
他回想起他们做爱时这双眼睛的样子，还有从喉咙里溢出的呻吟，依旧那么令他迷恋，无论是年少的时候，还是现在。  
“哇哦——”Jordan笑起来，脸上荡漾着雀跃，“你还是这么迷人。”  
“去你的！！”Jeff怒吼起来，“我他妈要杀了你！！我那时候连姑娘的胸都还没摸过你个狗娘养的混蛋！！！”  
“我已经摸过了。”  
“……操！”  
“这说明我们是命中注定，亲爱的。”  
“是，命中注定要我亲手剁了你这混蛋的那玩意儿！”Jeff嚷嚷道。


	30. Chapter 30

如果让Brian Finn为他神父生涯中，无数个难熬的夜晚打个分的话，面对自己火辣的青梅竹马近乎赤裸的身体，却要为了自己的天主教信仰而当整整一晚上的“直立”君子是排第二，那是这个年轻的、还未经风浪的神父最接近地狱大门的时刻——曾经他这么以为，直到某一个平平无奇的晚上，他所在的这个平平无奇的教堂里闯进来了两个醉汉。  
“天呐……”Brian Finn神父掩面说道，“他们两个就像欲望和诱惑的化身，你明白那种感觉吗，带着酒和大麻的气味无理取闹，要求我为他们主持婚礼！”  
当Jordan和Jeff再次出现在教堂时，Brian Finn几乎在瞬间就要流出眼泪。  
“你们还不够？还想当着多年光棍的神父的面做爱不成！？”Brian神父尖叫道。  
“不！怎么可能！我们不是这种人。”Jeff用同样分贝的音量澄清道，“我们只是想来解除我们的婚约而已！我侄子说我们在这里举办的婚礼！”  
“上帝啊——”Brian神父比划了一个十字，“听听！他说他们不是这种人！这说的还是人话吗？”他慈祥地看向Jeff，“可是你们为什么要解除婚约？”  
“这本来就是一场闹剧，闹剧！”Jeff急得跺脚，“所有的一切都是闹剧，我们两个的关系甚至从一开始就是场因为宿醉而起荒唐的闹剧！”  
“所以现在我们想要结束这些荒唐。”Jordan补充道。  
他面带微笑，在这个时候表现得意外平和与冷静，仿佛这段时间以来在无数个夜晚抱头痛哭的人不是他似的。  
这让Jeff有些惊讶。  
而Brian神父已经委屈地哭了，“神啊……我是多么的卑微和无助，我到现在连个宿醉的荒唐爱情都没尝过。”  
“这不是个值得尝试的东西，神父，你看我们这狼狈的模样。”Jeff说。  
他的眼里泛着疲惫的红血丝，奔波让他的头发乱糟糟的，身上的衬衫还带着酒渍以及被浣熊抓出来的裂痕。  
“不孩子，让你狼狈的不是宿醉。”Brian神父看着他，那张年轻却似乎要泛出圣光的双眼慈祥地凝视着他，“在我看来你们他妈的好得不得了，你们甚至在我这朴素的小教堂外面停了一辆加长林肯，还把大麻和香槟的气味带到了这里，你们两个狗娘养的混蛋、崽种，现在居然恬不知耻地说要取消婚礼。”  
他用温柔得仿佛要滴出水来的语气把Jeff和Jordan骂了个狗血淋头。  
“而且，看在上帝的份上，你们想要解除婚约根本不用到我这里来，你们甚至没登记，只是举行了一个仪式而已！”  
Jeff像是被抽干了浑身的力气，他瘫坐在教堂里的长椅上，双手捂住自己发白的脸颊。  
Brian神父说的没错，他们根本不是合法的夫夫，从第一场宿醉开始就不是，他们只是一堆写满了意外的灾难、灾难和灾难。  
他现在甚至连一句“我们分手吧”都说不出口，因为他和Jordan已经他妈的分手了。  
“所以我这一整天都在干什么？”Jeff问，他抬头看到站在自己面前的Jordan，这个华尔街之狼靠在椅背上，平时歇斯底里的狂妄和自大在夜晚褪了个干净。  
那张不可一世的混账脸上此刻充满了一种不属于他的哀伤和柔情。  
他从西装口袋里掏出了一个小小的盒子，Jeff在看到那个红丝绒的盒子的瞬间就想逃跑，他知道Jordan接下来要说什么，他知道Jordan接下来想做什么。  
但是不，这不对，这不是——  
“Jeff Lang。”Jordan单膝朝他跪下。  
快逃，Jeff，趁现在，他还没说出那句话来！  
“我想我们是应该结束这一切混乱的关系了。”Jordan打开了盒子。  
该死的，为什么我的脚抬不起来？  
“然后开始一段新的，属于我们的美好关系。”那枚银色的钻戒在月光下绽放出梦幻的光彩，倒映出他与他过去所有的一切，疯狂的荒唐的不可控的时光。  
“我确认我爱你，你看，我为你变得如此狼狈和无能。”Jordan淡蓝色的眼里闪烁着光，他微笑着，口气近乎哀求。  
不，保持清醒！Jeff的内心尖叫着，新鲜感过去了你会伤害到他的！  
“我不会让你的新鲜感消失的，以前我的人生每天都浸泡在酒精里，被一场有一场宿醉串联起来，今天，这个晚上，是我最清醒的时候，我从来没这么清醒地意识到我想要一个愿望。”  
别答应他，Jeff，你会——  
“嫁给我吧，Jeff Lang。”  
“好，我愿意。”  
你他妈还是沦陷了，你个孬种！Jeff对自己说。


	31. Chapter 31

最终在荷兰的一个教堂里举行，什么意外都没有，为他们主持婚礼的依旧是可怜的Brian神父，整个婚礼现场和那天晚上一样空荡荡的，没有泳池、药物和香槟。  
Frank和James依旧是他们的伴郎，然而他们携手的样子仿佛这场婚礼是为他们举办的一样。  
“你们还没到应该结婚的年龄。”Jeff说。  
“我知道，开个玩笑而已，舅舅。”Frank笑着回答他。  
“别叫我舅舅！”Jeff指着他叫道。  
Jeff身上纯白色的西装散发着奶油一样的气息，金色的烫边完美地镶在外套的边缘。  
“你看上去像个贵族。”Rebecca和Nealy评价道，她们穿着一直惦记着的新的礼服，百感交集地拥抱了Jef，宛如两个嫁出儿子的老母亲。  
Naomi抱着女儿，对Jordan轻声唱起了一首祝福歌。  
“恭喜你Jordan。”Naomi说，她曾经无比怨恨过这个男人，但是当他为了Jeff在医院痛哭流涕的时候，她突然意识到，他在欲望洪流中颠沛流离的一生多么无奈和痛苦，以致于一度失去了爱的能力。  
然而一切的结局都是好的，这是最好不过的了。  
“好了混蛋们。”Brian神父拍拍手，“都落座吧。”  
阳光透过教堂顶上的玻璃窗洒进来。  
“Jordan Belfort先生，请问你是否愿意与Jeff Lang先生结为合法伴侣，无论他会带来几只浣熊灾难，无论他用拳头把你揍醒多少次，你都永远爱他，决不放弃，直到生命的最后一刻。”  
“我愿意。”  
“Jeff Lang先生，请问你是否愿意与Jordan Belfort先生结为合法伴侣，无论他因醉酒掉下过多少次私人游泳池，无论他在他的加长林肯和天价沙发上对你性骚扰多少次，你都永远爱他，决不放弃，直到生命的最后一刻。”  
“……这他妈什么司仪词，但是我愿意。”  
他们交换戒指的时候，阳光包裹着他们。  
“你敢信吗，他们看上去就像童话。”Nealy轻声说。  
“我敢信。”Naomi轻声回答。


End file.
